


'Cause boy, You're Perfect...You're always Worth it...

by 1InSaNeAnGeL



Category: Legion (TV), X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men-Apocalypse, X-Men: Days of Future Past
Genre: Action & Romance, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Boys In Love, Brainwashing, Dorks in Love, Drama & Romance, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Mild Smut, Mind Control, Suicide Attempt, Teen Angst, Teen Romance, Teenage Drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-05-20 19:48:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 24,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19383538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1InSaNeAnGeL/pseuds/1InSaNeAnGeL
Summary: The Love Story of David Haller, AKA Legion, and Peter Maximoff, AKA Quicksilver...Creative liberties have been taken concerning the source materials used! Some elements of the show are used, others from the now finished film franchise. Some characters from both are mentioned/used, but the focus resides mainly on David and Peter. Not every plot point is followed, some elements have been altered to fit the narrative of the story! Give it a shot, you might enjoy it! Please and thank you! ^.^The song that served as inspiration for this one-shot piece:1) Earned It by The WeekndNote: This one-shot might become a full-fledged series down the road.





	1. You make it look like it's Magic, 'Cause I see Nobody, Nobody but You, You, You...

The first time David and Peter slept in the same bed together, it was after the events of Apocalypse.

  
Shortly after the events of Apocalypse, to be more specific; David was finally liberated from the now deceased mutant's mind control. He slowly returned to normal: long dark brown hair reverted back to choppily short and its natural, lighter shade, his all-white eyes were back to being their bright baby blue, and the intricate markings littering his skin all but vanished. David was left terribly drained because while Apocalypse did enhance his already overwhelming abilities to a much greater, unknown scale, he had used him primarily as the muscle. Out of the Four Horsemen, he was indeed the most destructive.

  
If Apocalypse wasn't dusted right now, Peter would punch him straight into a black hole.

  
But he was dust. He was dead, defeated, and in no time will be forgotten. The world was safe once again, and now it was just a matter of picking up the pieces towards normality. Hank has done extensive tests on David: the omega-level telepath was going to be alright.

  
Apocalypse's influence led to a split personality named Legion. Apocalypse's influence led to a long cut-off from the medication Hank had developed that tackled David's Dissociative Identity Disorder (DID) without dampening his powers. Apocalypse's influence had revealed just how much emotional damage David carried with him day-in, day-out. Apocalypse, in general, left his mark on David Haller's life forever.

  
Again, if the bastard wasn't dusted right now, Peter would punch him straight into another universe.

  
'Cool it, man,' Peter thought to himself, sighing. 'It's over...David's home now.'

  
The crutches were useful in prying the doors open. Visiting hours were well over; Hank made it clear to Peter, Kurt, the newly reformed Storm, Scott, Jubilee, and Jean that David would need weeks, maybe even months, of specialized supervision. David was a telepath, much more powerful in degree compared to the likes of Jean herself and Charles Xavier, but because his mental health was heavily compromised this could cause him to lose touch with reality. He was back on his medication; he was responding well to it once more, but again it was such a delicate line to walk with just so much raw energy in one being.

  
David could receive visits but said visitor had to be accompanied by either Hank or Charles for the entire duration of so.

  
But Peter wasn't one to always listen, obviously, and this was his best friend. If he had the opportunity to see him, he was going to take said opportunity. Hank didn't know David as he did, and while Charles was David's father (unknown to him, wow weren't Peter and David in the same boat in that regard?) that didn't mean he could handle him. It had to be someone the telepath trusted, and he trusted Peter.

  
Like how Peter trusted David with his life, period. The speedster had no reason not to.

  
So the silver-haired boy wormed his way into the Med-Bay room David was currently residing in. The brunette was fast asleep, baby blue eyes nowhere in sight. He was dressed in all white, the sheets tucked around his waist were white, his pale, thin hands folded over his stomach. The heart monitor beeped softly in the background, an oxygen mask over David's mouth and nose. On the chair beside David's bed were a few books and a Tiffany the Killer Doll, well doll. Kurt had gotten them for the brunette from his bedroom upstairs, for when he woke up.

  
Anything to help make this almost bare, sanitized environment homier.

  
Peter always got the creeps around that doll, though. He loved David, really he did, but sometimes the other male had weird taste. At least the books on the chair were mostly Stephen King classics. The speedster still had some respect for David because of that. He had a morbid curiosity, often a dark sense of humor, but he wasn't a serial killer in the making.

  


Peter carefully set the books down on the floor, making a sort of throne for Tiffany. She remained smiling sinisterly, green eyes popping thanks to the heavy eyeliner. 

  
"Don't kill me, please," Peter said to the doll, half joking. He then plopped down in the chair, not minding much how cold it was. He set his crutches aside and sighed, dark brown eyes on David's face. "You're looking better already, buddy," he said with a soft laugh, shoulders relaxing slightly. "Apoca-Ass made you look so dumb with those eyes and shit...tried to make you look like him. I think he was overcompensating for something, had to be to think that move was okay."

  
Peter leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees. "Sorry, we took so long to get you back, David. We got held up in some facility, some man named Striker or whatever showed up at the manor after it went 'Ka-Boom!'. We were in a room and couldn't use our powers," he reached out and took one of David's hands resting over his stomach. "When I found out...when I found out Apocalypse took you, I freaked. I freaked and I wanted to beat the hell out of him, because who the hell picks on you? You're a little weird, but hey you hang out with a total loser so that's cool. You're a good guy. You might have a few screws loose, but you're a good guy, David. You didn't deserve to have some freakshow all up in your head, messing with you."

  
The silver-haired boy took a deep breath, closing his eyes. "I was so worried, man. I couldn't hear you, couldn't feel you. We have that mind link thing going on, and that I couldn't tell where you were was insane. I just kept hoping that you knew we were on our way. I just kept hoping that you knew I wasn't going to let Apocalypse get away with this. Ha, and in the end, you ended up saving me. The weirdo broke my leg, dislocated my shoulder; you heard me, you heard that I was in pain and that got you to come back. I guess you really care about me, huh?"

  
Peter looked from David's face down to his free hand, "I'm still very sorry though. I promise things will be different. Whatever happens, we deal with it together. No one is going to get between us. You and me, we're a pretty great team. I'm fast, you're smart; I'm sneaky, you're great at lying. You can do a lot of things, and yet you keep it all under wraps. That's why Apocalypse picked you, he knew if he tried anything with you on our side you'd hand his ass to him ten times over. He was a total ass, wow..."

  
"I know..." Peter blinked when he saw David's baby blue eyes looking up at him, a bit sleepy but still there. The brunette tilted his head to the side to get a better look at the silver-haired boy, "He was a total ass, picture the biggest ass in the world and he was even bigger than that."

  
Peter cracked a real smile, laughing softly as he squeezed David's hand in his. He pretended tears weren't prickling the back of his eyes, leaning forward so his elbows rested on the surprisingly soft mattress. "Yeah, that's a whole new record altogether," he agreed, "How are you feeling?"

  
"My head hurts," David admitted, "And for some reason, it feels like I drank molten metal, this weird taste in my mouth...but I'll be okay." He blinked his eyes again, looking around. "Great, I'm in here again. What does this make it, like the fourth time?"

  
"Fifth I think," Peter humored the brunette, smile broadening when David rolled his eyes. "You always land in the Med-Bay, you need to chill with that, bro."

  
"I try," David protested weakly, tangling his fingers with Peter's. "You're not supposed to be here." When Peter looked confused, the telepath clarified, "I heard what Hank said. I'll need constant supervision, he might up my meds for a bit, all that jazz. No visitors unless he and Charles...I mean Dad, are here too. If they catch you, you're in trouble and you can't use super speed to get rid of the cameras."

  
"I mean if they really thought I was going to stay away with you here, that was dumb to even consider possible," Peter said with a shrug. David snorted. "What, it's the truth. You shouldn't be stuck with boring old guys all the time."

  
"Peter, I'm dangerous," David said. His expression had gone from amusement to one bleeding with dread. "I almost killed millions of people because I couldn't control my powers. It was Clockworks all over again..."

  
"Cut that crap, David, right now," Peter interrupted, his jaw set. "That was all Apocalypse, man. Not you; he had you brainwashed, you were nothing but some superpowered puppet. That wasn't you, I know that because I know you." When he saw tears silently run down David's cheeks, Peter softened his tone and placed a hand to the telepath's face. He got David to look at him, "It wasn't you," he repeated, "You've had lots of people say so much crap: 'You're a monster', 'You're insane', 'You're just a time bomb just waiting to go off'. All bullshit, though. You're not a monster, you just got a lot of powers. You're not insane, yes you have a mental illness but that doesn't make you insane. You're not some damn time bomb, a weapon of mass destruction no, you're none of that. That's what people have tried to make you, tried and failed. You're a person. You're a guy; your name is David Haller, you're an omega-level mutant who likes Twizzlers, old school rock music, cheesy horror flicks, and who talks to stars. You're so amazing and funny and smart, all of those things. I know who you are, and...and Legion isn't all to you, man. Legion is cool when he's not blowing stuff up, and yeah he can be a little aggro but that's not you. You're you, Legion's Legion."

  
David's lips were pressed into a thin line. His eyes were slightly puffy and red-rimmed; he took a deep breath, closed his eyes, then opened them again. "You're staying...right?" He asked, chewing on the inside of his cheek. Peter smiled.

  
"What did you think, I was going to kill a few hours and then leave? You know me better than that," he pointed out. David cracked a smile.

  
"Then get in."

  
"Wait, what?"

  
"In bed, with me. It's big enough for the both of us; you sleep in that chair, your back is going to kill you later," David reasoned. He shifted around a bit, ignoring the ride-ups of pain making his bones rattle. Once he decided there was enough space, David looked at Peter. Peter, whose face was slightly pink; that was pretty obvious to spot with how pale he was as a person, but either David didn't bring it up or he was that oblivious. "Come on, I don't bite. Much."

  
"Whatever," Peter said, rolling his eyes and trying desperately to ignore the burning nipping at his cheeks. He did as he was told though, leaving his crutches behind as he anchored himself into bed with his good arm. David handed him a pillow to prop his cast on; the two didn't feel squished against each other, Peter resting one arm on the pillow under David's head. "This bed is actually comfortable, most hospital stuff is sterile and hard."

  
"This is my father's mini-clinic, remember that," David said, the two not dropping each other's hand. The blond looked up at Peter, "Thanks...for coming. And for not giving up on me."

  
"Never," Peter promised, dark umber brown eyes locked with bright baby blue ones. "I got you, David. Always."

  
David smiled. He didn't say more on the matter, letting his eyes flutter shut. He was still tired, he needed some sleep. And now he was going to sleep feeling a little safer.

 

  
...

 

  
The second time they slept in the same bed together, it was after leaving a party.

  
"I'm so glad you're in the clear, David!" Kurt exclaimed as he hugged the brunette tightly around the shoulders. David could barely breathe because of it, but he smiled and returned the sentiment anyway.

  
"Me too, Kurt," he replied, breaking away to meet kind, caring and smoldering honey-colored eyes. "Hank upped my meds and I still can't go on missions, but at least I can sleep in my own room."

  
"And Peter can sleep in his now, too," Jean added, her smile playful. Peter rolled his eyes, grinning.

  
"Please, it's because of me that this guy didn't go hungry," he made a box of twinkies appear as if out of thin air, biting into one already unwrapped before sharing the other half with David. "Three bland meals a day with no snacks? Criminal."

  
"My taste buds were sensitive with all that medicine pumped into me," David pointed out, enjoying the spongy, cream-filled goodness. He was glad Peter handed him half and not a whole twinkie, not with his stomach still a little funky. "And too much sugar gives me a headache."

  
"Still, criminal," Peter insisted, throwing an arm around David's shoulders. Jubilee giggled at the sight.

  
To say that Peter was head over heels in love with David Haller was an understatement. He made it so damn obvious to everyone around him.

  
Except to David himself, apparently. Boys...

  
"Anyway," she began, the group pouring into the main room to dump their backpacks and chill. They had at least a two-hour break before their next class, "I think we should celebrate David's newly-returned freedom. The gang's back together, after all! I say we go out tonight either to a movie or to eat."

  
"Only if David's up for it," Storm spoke up, smiling sweetly, "He's cleared, but we have to be careful not to overwhelm him." David returned it, though internally viewed her comment as a rock thrown into a once serene pond.

  
Everyone, apart from Peter, has treated him with kid gloves since Apocalypse. While the telepath appreciated the concern, and also the great length his friends went to ensure his safety, part of him wished they weren't so hell-bent on baby-proofing all their activities.

  
He was stable now. Hank ran all the tests, and David was no longer a danger to himself or others. Legion hasn't reared his ugly head in a while, and thanks to his meds he wasn't losing touch with reality. He was okay.

  
"There's nothing good out in theaters though," Scott's voice broke David's train of thought, the glasses-wearing mutant making a face. "Just some boring soap opera-esque crap. I'm not sitting through that for two hours."

  
"Me neither," Peter agreed, "Action and adventure, horror, Sci-fi, all that I'm game for. Two people crying about their love lives and complaining that their significant others don't call them every half hour? No, no I'm good." He ignored the mild glares he got from Jean and Jubilee. Storm and David shared a sheepish look.

  
Peter was great, but sometimes he needed to learn not to stick his foot in his mouth.

  
"What about a party?" Kurt suggested as he played peacemaker, his energy refreshing and sparring Scott, David, and Storm from a possible blood bath. "I heard there's one not too far from here tonight, food and drinks and a live show. We should go!"

  
"I'm down with that," David said, crossing his arms. "I kind of need to get out of the house for a bit."

  
"And with Xavier and Magneto going out of town to do some more mutant recruiting," Scott's smirk emerged full-force, possibly already picking out which car they'll "borrow" while out on the town, "We can easily give Hank and Raven the slip."

  
Peter grinned, "Let me guess, I'm the secret weapon? Fine, but only if I can drop off David last."

 

  
...

 

  
The party wasn't a total bust thankfully. Dazzler was making the crowd swoon, the food offered was decent, the drinks (some alcoholic, at your own risk) weren't watered down, and the people dancing all funny provided an excellent source of comedy. Peter bounced his knee as he took a big gulp from his cup. Kurt and Jubilee were in the front row, so to speak, really into the dance routine. Scott and Jean were in a corner, making out and shutting out the world around them. Storm was playing some one-person shooter game and wiping the floor with the guys who once held the top scores. All in all, everyone was busy.

  
...But where was David?

  
'On the roof,' The telepath's gentle, soft voice echoed in that instant in Peter's head. 'You were thinking too loud.'

  
The silver-haired boy scoffed. He got to his feet, dumped his now empty cup (alcohol doesn't do shit to him anyway) into the nearest trash bin, and in less than a second was sitting next to David on the roof. The house the party was at was a two-story with a big roof, a navy blue roof, and a large backyard. The sky over their heads was dark and dotted with small, sparkling stars. David was nursing a cup of orange soda between his hands, looking up and taking an occasional sip. "Hey," he greeted Peter with a smile.

  
"Hey," Peter said back, leaning back on the palms of his hands. "What are you doing up here by yourself, Battle Angel?"

  
"...Seriously? I shouldn't have gotten you into that manga series," David retorted with a laugh, shaking his head. Peter smiled and gently nudged him in the side.

  
"Too late, it's staying," he declared. The laughter died down after a while, "But seriously, why are you up here?"

  
"I got bored," David admitted. "That's rich, I know, coming from being under house arrest for like four weeks but...I don't know, I was never really a party person. I have to really be in the mood. Druggie once, yeah totally but party not so much."

  
"Me too. Not the drugs part because they don't do anything for me, but I get it," Peter agreed. "I usually like to do things solo, that way I follow my own rules. But I'm glad you came with," he glanced over at David. The telepath was smiling again. "It's not as much of a bust."

  
"Thanks," David rested his head on Peter's shoulder. The silver-haired boy's heart skipped a beat, but he did his best to look casual. He, in turn, rested his head against David's. "It's been a while since I've seen the stars, you see them better away from the city."

  
"They're pretty," Peter complimented, the wild breeze playing with his normally unruly hair.

  
"They are." David sighed. "Peter, about what you said...about me not being a monster."

  
"I meant it."

  
"I know you did, but hear me out," David took a few minutes to choose his words carefully, "I might not be a monster, but you know better than anyone I've...I've done some bad things before."

  
"If you're talking about the guys you snapped into ashes, that wasn't you," Peter reminded David softly. Umber brown met baby blue, "If you had control at the time, you wouldn't have done that."

  
"I wanted to hurt people who hurt me."

  
"That's normal, David. Everyone feels that at least once in their lives. That doesn't make you a bad person."

  
"You should be scared of me."

  
"Well I'm not," Peter snapped, more than a tad sharply, "And I don't appreciate you treating me like this either. I'm not stupid, I know what I'm getting myself into."

  
"Do you?" David's eyes were narrowed, expression slightly annoyed. "I can destroy your mind with a snap of my fingers. I can turn the calm sky into a raging hellfire. I almost did because of Apocalypse."

  
"Keyword: almost," Peter stood his ground, lips in a thin line. "You almost ended the world. Did you want to?"

  
"Peter-"

  
"Did you want to, David?"

  
The brunette breathed heavily through his nose. "No, I didn't."

  
"Yeah, unlike my dad who wanted to destroy the world because of what happened to him. And I get it, what he went through was hell...but what he almost did, what he could have done wouldn't have brought his wife and daughter back. He came to his senses, you broke free of Apocalypse's mind control. You fought hard for your life, to be free and help others who needed it. What monster does that?"

  
David's expression began to crumble: the steeliness being replaced by a soft defeat, eyes losing their angry shine. His shoulders slumped a bit, and he hung his head. Peter took a chance and pressed his lips to David's hair, drawing him close. The telepath temporarily froze up under the unexpected touch, eyes wide though Peter couldn't see this. They stayed that way for what felt like hours, in actuality only minutes; David then trembled, though not from emotion.

  
It was damn cold.

  
"Shit should have brought a jacket," David said, straightening up and rubbing his shoulders. The silver-haired boy began to shrug off his own jacket, ignoring the goosebumps erupting along his pale arms as he was just wearing a t-shirt.

  
"Here."

  
"Peter, no. You need it, it's your jacket."

  
"Just shut up and take it," Peter whined, working the article over David's shoulders. The brunette continued to protest but yet again lost the battle on this one. The jacket was a little small on him, as David was several inches taller than Peter, but it worked. He wasn't as cold as before.

  
"You're an ass."

  
"And you're a douche," Peter responded, throwing an arm around David's shoulders. "But you're welcome, now you won't turn into a popsicle."

  
"Were you going to lick me if I did?"

  
"Maybe. Depends, what flavor are you?"

  
"Lime."

  
"Then no," Peter declined with a shake of his head. "Too sour for that tonight." The telepath stared at him and soon bit his tongue to keep whatever comment he had from slipping out.

  
"I think I should head back," David said finally, looking tired. Arguing his lack of moral compass with Peter Maxmioff was draining. Especially that while he wanted to convince Peter and himself that he was a menace, that he was nothing more than a monster...part of him believed otherwise.

  
And that was unsettling in itself.

  
"I'll go with you," Peter was gone for a second to let Jubilee, Kurt, and the others know he and David were bailing early; he was back in a blink of an eye and opted to carry David in his arms, one hand supporting his neck. The telepath didn't try to protest, only holding on to Peter's shirt. He's already lost two battles tonight, he can make it three.  


For now. He still had the war to win.

 

  
...

 

  
The two were a mess of limbs in David's bed, eyes on the posters taped up against the telepath's bedroom walls. They varied from favorite bands to televisions shows, and some were pictures David drew himself. Some of the more morbid, dark depictions created in his mind were taken down, replaced by careful sketches of the Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, the gardens, and even of some of the students attending.

  
The manor was cold too thanks to the multiple ACs on. Summers just got hotter and hotter as the years went on, but then turned into hungry winters when the sun went down. David didn't shrug off Peter's jacket, the silver-haired boy's shoes scattered around on the floor.

  
"You're not a monster," David looked up at Peter. His gaze was steady, almost owl-like. His hand was under David's chin, and the distance between their faces was unable to be ignored.

  
Yet neither brought it up.

  
"I'm...I'm not a monster," David repeated after Peter, struggling but managing to get it out. His other hand was tangled with Peter's over his stomach, locks of Peter's hair falling to frame his cheeks.

  
"You're not a monster."

  
"I'm not a monster..."

  
"You're not a monster."

  
"I'm. Not. A. Monster."

 

 

...

 

  
The third time they shared a bed together, it was after their first kiss.

  
Peter and David were the only students inside, the rest cheering their hearts out as they broke into two teams for a baseball game. David wasn't a big fan of sports in general, and most of them played out too slowly in Peter's eyes, so the two opted to stay indoors and listen to music. Between them, the collection of CD's was a sea with no end in sight.

  
So much better: listening to music with the fan on high, snacks within reach and not having to worry about losing the main room to the younger kids wanting to play board games.

  
This was a slice of heaven for the two most oddest-looking mutants on the block.

  
"I swear, one day it's going to be hard to find gems like these," David stated suddenly and out-of-the-blue, holding up one of his many AC-DC albums.

  
"Why do you say that? Think they'll fade into obscurity?" Peter mused, popping the third piece of gum into his mouth. He was wearing a Nirvana tanktop and black jeans, a newer pair of sunglasses perched on top of his head.

  
"Nah, Guns n' Roses didn't. I just think as technology advances, a lot of people won't buy physical copies anymore. It will go all digital," David replied, looking disappointed by this notion. He was wearing a loose black t-shirt and grey sweatpants, no socks, and shoes in sight. "I'm going to miss the hunt. Where's the fun in looking if you can buy it on the spot and maybe even have it delivered to your house?"

  
"I don't think all stores will go digital. At least, not the whole way."

  
"I hope so. What do you want to listen to next?"

  
"Put on some MJ, doesn't matter the track," Peter plopped down onto the nearest couch while David dropped a pillow on the floor. The silver-haired boy let his left hand hang off the side of the couch, which prompted David to take it in his.

  
The intimacy between them was very charged and apparent, and yet the two never acted upon it.

  
"Is it weird that with that jacket on, Kurt looks like Michael Jackson?" David asked, keeping his voice down so not to overshadow the music.

  
Peter shook his head, "I see it too. Though I have to say the emo hair doesn't make him look edgy. It only makes Kurt look more harmless."

  
"I don't think emo hair is what he's aiming for, but okay." David laughed.

  
"What about me?" Peter couldn't help himself.

  
"What about you?"

  
"Does my look help or fail me?" David sat up slowly, bringing his legs up to his chest.

  
"Depends on what you're going for? I mean, all that gray and retro doesn't make you look scary or edgy. You're the only guy I know that can rock silver hair, and I like the same bands you do so...well, except for London Calling."

  
"It's okay, just not really my style. The beats are solid, I like the subtle messaging concerning injustice and how society excludes the 'abnormals', I just have to be in the mood for it." Peter pointed out, "But let's focus now: do you like how I look?"

  
"I thought you were asking if your look helps or fails you, not if I like how you look," David pointed out. The silver-haired boy looked away, hiding a light blush.

  
"The same thing," Peter argued.

  
"Not really...but I do," David said finally. "I like how you look. You're not ugly, Peter, if that's what you're wondering. You're a good-looking guy. Your eyebrows match your hair, you got a strong jawline, and you're pretty fit." The blond went back to laying on the floor, eyes on the ceiling. "Your look works for you, something different from the oh so many posers out there. If you changed, a lot of your cred would be long gone."

  
"So you think I'm hot?" Peter was grinning now, on his side looking down at David. David rolled his eyes.

  
"That's one way to put it," he threw the shorter boy a bone.

  
"Aww, come on. You think I'm hot."

  
"I think you're funny, smart, witty, a hero with good taste in music, a foodie," David listed the pros off on one hand, "Those are the ones that come to mind."

  
"And hot, don't forget hot," Peter gloated, his smile resembling Erik's somewhat.

  
"Get off my case," David rolled his eyes, but Peter wasn't budging.

  
"Come on, David. Just say it, I already know you notice guys."

  
"Yes, I do. Mutant, mentally ill, and proudly out."

  
"Then just say it."

  
"No."

  
"Say it!"

  
"No!" David looked uncomfortable now, turning away from Peter. The silver-haired boy rolled his eyes.

  
"Why? Because you don't want people to know you find me attractive? Because I'm the loser?" He poked.

  
"You're an idiot if you think that," David hissed, closing his eyes. "Just drop it, Peter."

  
"No, finish what you started."

  
"I didn't start anything."

  
"Did too!"

  
"Did not!"

  
"Did too!"

  
"Shut up!" David drew a pillow from the opposite couch to him and threw it at Peter, who easily dodged it.

  
"No!"

  
"Yes!" David started to roll over so he could sit up and walk away, only to forget he was still holding Peter's hand.

  
Yes, yes they are that dense. But moving on.

  
It wasn't long before the speedster was pulled off the couch and tumbled to the floor, both groaning in pain.

  
"Shit."

  
"Ow." Peter rubbed the back of his head, there was a noticeable bump there now, and he slowly sat up, "Jeez man, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to push you like that, I was just being a-" the silver-haired boy soon cut himself off, dark eyes wide. His cheeks were crimson again, lips parted but nothing else came out.

  
David was staring up at him. His own baby blues wide as dinner plates, the flush coloring his cheeks spreading down to his neck. Peter was straddling him.

  
Peter was straddling David's hips.

  
His knees bracketed his hips, hands doing the same to David's head. The telepath's arms were eagle-spread, head supported by his pillow. Both could move but found themselves unable to.

  
"Umm...hey," David broke the silence, the track now over.

  
"Hey..." Peter smiled, though it slowly slipped to resemble a grimace more. David matched him with one of his own, stomach in knots.

  
David looked away, his heart pounding loud and fast in his chest. "So this, this is-" he was cut off by a pair of lips pressing against his. The telepath's eyes got even wider, yes apparently that was possible, as he took in that Peter was kissing him. Peter was kissing him.

  
His eyes were squeezed shut, hands gripping the front of David's shirt. He had leaned forward, back a nearly perfect U-shape, a few locks of hair falling over his closed eyes. He looked very stiff and uncomfortable in this position.

  
And yet he didn't move much.

  
Peter's lips weren't soft, more chapped than anything else, but they were also full and warm. No gloss or lipstick, just bare skin. Their noses brushed from time to time, and Peter's weight was obvious. This kiss was clumsy, a little sloppy, and rushed.

  
And David liked it. Really liked it.

  
So his baby blue eyes fluttered shut; his hands went to cup Peter's face to keep him close, his own lips moving softly under the speedster's. He felt Peter shift around, his legs stretched out between David's. In turn, his arms wrapped around the speedster's shoulders, gasping softly when Peter's lips parted and a curious tongue began to poke around.

  
"David, David where are you? Peter? Peter! Come on out, guys, Scott's team won!"

  
Peter and David scrambled off the floor. The speedster stuffed a couple of cupcakes into his mouth while the blond pretended to look through their extensive CD collection once more. Jubilee came bouncing into the room, grinning from ear to ear and wearing large, gold hoop earrings along with a black skirt and bright pink tanktop. "There you two are, why are you inside? It's a nice day out, and you missed the game! Scott won!"

  
"Sports are so slow," Peter groaned, making a face. He swallowed around the cream-filled chocolate sweets, resting a hand under his chin. David didn't lift his head up, afraid if he did then what transpired just a few seconds ago would be very apparent on his face.

  
"And I was hoping to convert Peter to London Calling with little results."

  
"Not going to happen, man. Band's good, again just have to be in the mood for it."

  
"Fuck off," David said, though it was laced with annoyed fondness. Peter hid a smile behind his hand.

  
Jubilee raised a brow, looking from Peter to David and back again. Something was up between these two, more so than usual. Something happened here, just before she came in. "So you two are seriously going to do this all day?"

  
"Yep, heading up to my room real quick to switch out some albums," David got to his feet, hands carrying colorful stacks after colorful stacks. Peter followed suit, earbuds hanging around his neck.

  
"I'll go with you," he said. Jubilee rolled her eyes, wrinkling her perky nose.

  
Yep, something definitely happened between Peter and David. And they were trying and failing, to play it cool right now. Still, the living fireworks show chose not to comment further on the weird behavior.

  
"Fine, fine, I'll leave you music heads alone. But next time, you're the cheerleaders," she declared, turning on her heel and heading back outside. David watched her leave, cheeks going red once more when he felt Peter wrap his arms around his waist. 

When he looked at him, the silver-haired boy was smiling. Instead of smiling back, the telepath pecked Peter's lips softly, brushing his fingers along Peter's jawline.

 

  
...

 

  
The rest of the afternoon and Peter and David spent it in bed.

  
Their shoes were scattered across the floor of David's bedroom, along with Peter's jeans and David's sweatpants. The comforter resembles a burrito at their feet, Peter's sunglasses now perched on David's head. They were on their sides, eyes locked and fingers tangled together. They didn't break the silence with words; Peter spread his fingers out, watching as the telepath followed suit.

  
'You don't look so different to me like this,' Peter joked, opening the mind link they shared from his end. David's answering smile was bright, radiant almost as he threw an arm around Peter's neck.

  
'You're going to take full advantage of the mind link now that we're dating, aren't you?' He asked, gently twirling a lock of silver hair around his index finger.

  
"Oh yeah, totally," Peter said before he kissed David again.

 

  
...

 

  
The fourth time they shared a bed together, it was after dating for three months.

  
"Wait, you guys are dating?!" Jubilee's exclamation bounced off the walls of the main room, some students nearby jumping in reaction to it. Kurt's eyes were wide, Jean Grey was snickering, Scott Summers looked like someone hit him in the face with a frying pan, and Storm gave Peter and David two thumbs-up.

  
Peter had to stop himself from laughing out loud. Their audience right now was just too damn funny. "I mean, yeah we are," he began, shrugging and looking nonchalant as he and David relaxed on the couch.

  
Well, more like he was relaxing on the couch while David was relaxing on him, using his chest as a pillow while he read through one of Peter's Doom Patrol comics. The fact that the telepath made no attempt to acknowledge the shock coming from their friends made the speedster chuckle, dropping a kiss on David's forehead.

  
"For how long?!" Kurt seemed to be on the same wavelength as Jubilee, as the volume of his voice matched hers. Not to mention the blue-skinned teleporter was throwing his arms around rather frantically.

  
"Three months going on four," David replied, flipping to the next page. Again so calm, so without care, it was amazing.

  
Did all telepaths have this layer of confidence or was it a David Haller thing?

  
"And we weren't told this sooner, why?" Jean inquired, though she wasn't as eager for information as Kurt and Jubliee were. She understood if Peter and David wanted their privacy, as long as they were happy together that's all that mattered.

  
Or together-together, since these two have been joined at the hip since day one.

  
"David wanted to see if we'd pass the first month-mark," Peter admitted with one earbud in. "Which we did, and then we just forgot. I think, or we just expected you guys to catch on on your own." He rested a hand on David's hip, an action done with such simply because it felt natural at this point.

  
Nowadays, they were almost always touching in some way, shape, or form.

  
"We've shifted quite a bit in dynamic since then," David continued where Peter left off, looking up from his comic, "We are a bit more affectionate than we were before: share food, clothes, Peter sleeps over almost every week-"

  
"TMI," Scott cut David off there, looking queasy. "I'm happy for you guys, really I am, but don't go any further on that detail. Brain bleach doesn't exist; I wish it did though, so many things I can wipe out of my memory forever."

  
"Man, chill," Peter rolled his eyes, now playing with David's hair. "We don't do the Devil's Tango and tell. That's our business, especially when it comes to how many times I spank David before he caves. The kinks, the toys, all of it stays in the bedroom."

  
"Dude!" Scott was the only one red in the face with embarrassment as the others laughed, David looking unfazed at Peter sharing that tidbit of their sex life. Maybe because he was rather open with his sexuality in general.

  
Or because it was really fucking funny to witness cool guy Scott Summers completely lose his shit over two of his best friends banging. Either one, it still makes the telepath snicker internally.

  
"That wasn't that big of a secret," David pointed out, raising a thin brow. Play it easy, who knows Scott might need to bathe in bleach after today. "And it's not like you keep quiet about what you like to do with Jean."

  
"What?" Jean's glare was directed at Scott, who was now pale as a sheet. Talk about a switch-a-roo. Who was in the hot seat now?

  
"I don't tell anyone what we do!" The glasses-wearing mutant protested, looking from David to Jean.

  
'Damn, you have two telepaths on your ass,' Peter thought, fighting back a cackle. 'Good luck, dude. If you live, you're lucky.'

  
"I know, you think it so loudly though I can hear you down the hall," David clarified. Now Jean was hiding her flushed cheeks, once again directing her glare more at her boyfriend than anyone else. "You're more than aware that telepaths know how everyone feels, no matter the distance. It's a gift and a curse." Jean looked at David with a quick look of appreciation. While he was much stronger than her, he still had to deal with the problems that came with being in everyone's head despite not wanting to.

  
Maybe that's why they got along so well. That, and Jean and David could go on and on about how awesome London Calling is while watching _Back to The Future _to admire Michael J. Foxx.__

____

____

____

____

____

  
"Anyway!" Storm politely butted in to get the heat off Scott, shooting the speedster-telepath duo a smug smirk as she crossed her arms, "I'm happy for you two. I noticed the spark almost immediately, no pun intended. Especially when Peter wouldn't stop talking about how smart you are, Haller."

____

  
"I had every right to, you know," Peter retorted with a laugh, sharing a quick high-five with the white-haired girl. "I was his best friend then; he's smart. I'm his boyfriend now; he's still pretty damn smart, top of his class."

____

  
"Not to mention your primary tutor," David added, the earbud not in Peter's ear now in his. "Most of the time I think you're faking not knowing Chemistry just so I can help you with your homework."

____

  
"What's wrong with that?" David stared at Peter.

____

  
"You hate going really slow. I'm slow as molasses when doing homework, and yet you never complain. Why is that?" Peter blinked.

____

  
"Because I like hearing you talk."

____

  
"Bullshit, you've actually stooped to doing homework to spend time with me. I don't know if to be happy or worried about you," David confessed with an amused laugh. Peter rested his head on his boyfriend's shoulder, shrugging and closing his dark umber brown eyes.

____

  
"You can do both, you know. Be happy and worry about my sanity or lack thereof."

____

  
Scott, Jubilee, Kurt, Jean, and Storm, at first, looked stunned at Peter using sanity as a joke. With David having DID and all, most with a mental illness don't take too kindly to the humor of that nature. So when David's laughter only escalated and his baby blue eyes sparkled with delight, they all shared a sigh of relief.  


No wonder these two were together, a match made in Heaven. Or Hell, depending on who you ask.

____

 

____

  
...

____

 

____

  
"Did you see their faces?" David asked as he and Peter were outside, laughing and just walking around through the gardens. "They were mentally freaking out! They thought I was going to go all apeshit on you for...! Wow!"

____

  
"They worry you're sensitive about the whole Dissociative Identity thing," Peter replied, though his beaming smile was still in place. He took David's hand in his and pressed his lips against his knuckles. "Our sense of humor is 'scandalous'."

____

  
"I'm fucking sick, you idiot," David said with a playful droll, leaning into the silver-haired boy. "That's the thing though like I'm not easily offended by that. I know I have a mental illness, I'm screwed for the rest of my life. It's not like I care, and you don't care so..."

____

  
"It's part of who you are, babe," Peter pointed out, closing his eyes when David kissed his cheek. "If you're fucking insane and I'm fucking insane, we can be fucking insane together."

____

  
"You and me against the world?"

____

  
"You and me against the fucking universe!"

____

  
David threw his arms around Peter's neck, causing the speedster to "fall" onto the soft, green grass. Peter pulled the telepath down by his belt hoops, trapping David's lower lip between his teeth, "Mhm, you and I can joke about anything: our abandonment issues, our daddy issues, the fact that we're both douchebags with little to no sanity left..."

____

  
"Daddy issues, daddy issues," David strung together in a short, bittersweet song, burying his face away in Peter's neck. "Yeah...not many people can say they're seeing someone just as screwed up like them. I say it in a good way, though."

____

  
"I know. Me too."

____

  
The laughter died down, gave in to the silence of the night. David rested his head on Peter's chest, playing with a loose thread hanging off his boyfriend's shirt sleeve. Peter had one hand tucked under his head for better support, dark umber brown eyes following a squirrel scurrying down a tree branch. "Hey, Davi?"

____

  
The telepath smiled at the nickname. It was childish, silly, and downright lame. And he loved it. "Yeah?"

____

  
"You think our dads know we're dating? I mean, I sometimes don't talk to mine and I know yours tries to stay out of your head."

____

  
"They don't," David confirmed with a sigh, "And honestly...I like it that way."

____

  
"Why?"

____

  
"Because all of my life, I've felt like nothing's ever been just mine. My memories, Shadow King fucked with them. My friends, one of them wasn't even real. I'm happy to be here, don't get me wrong," the brunette sat up and rubbed the back of his neck. Peter followed suit and wrapped his arms around David's waist, resting his chin on his shoulder.

____

  
"But...?"

____

  
"But like I said earlier, I always know what everyone feels. It's sucks because you feel like you're violating their privacy even when you don't want to. Everyone here knows I'm sick. Everyone here knows just how bad I can get, with what happened with Apocalypse. Everyone here knows I'm getting help from Dad, without them knowing he's my dad. My business is out there; the idea of having one thing to myself is pretty awesome. You're the best thing I've had in a while, Peter. There's that and because...because..."

____

  
"I'm listening," Peter pecked David's cheek, silently encouraging.

____

  
"Because the last time I was with someone, it ended in disaster. I don't know where she is, how she's doing...I lost her, basically," David was referring to Syd. "She had my back, she did what she could to save me. I'll never forget that. I thought I wasn't going to feel that way again, then I came here and met you and you screwed that up for me too."

____

  
Peter snorted, letting out a wheezy laugh and shaking his head. "Yeah right, I screwed everything up for you."

____

  
"You did," David repeated, though he was smiling. "I was perfectly fine with being alone, trust me. And then you came up, sat down next to me outside, gave me a vanilla milkshake you "borrowed" from a gas station, and started talking my ear off about it's hard for you to find shoes in your size because of your big feet."  


____

"You responded, that was the point!"

____

  
"Still, talking about your feet?"

____

  
"Fuck you," Peter said, pressing light kisses to David's clothed shoulder, breathing in softly.

____

  
"You already do that, thanks," David whispered, pressing his lips to Peter's temple. "And I'm not complaining."

____

  
"I know, I'm not complaining either."

____

 

____

  
...

____

 

____

  
The boys were lucky Charles and Erik's bedrooms were on the first floor.

____

  
The boys were very lucky Charles and Erik's bedrooms were on the first floor. And at the very end of the hallway too; it made sneaking into the other's room at night much easier. Teenagers tended to see sneaky getaways like a rite of passage. Don't expect the others to cover your ass if you've ratted them out in the past.

____

  
So if anyone saw Peter Maxmioff quietly slip into David Haller's bedroom around 10 P.M. that night, they kept their traps shut.

____

  
David was finishing up changing into sleepwear when two long, pale arms wrapped around his waist. He smiled when a kiss was pressed to his ear, prompting him to tilt his head back because it tickled.

____

  
"Hey," Peter greeted, grinning and pressing his lips to David's neck. The brunette turned around and gave Peter a proper kiss, baby blue eyes fluttering shut.

____

  
"Hey," he breathed out softly when they broke apart, eyes locking.

____

  
"That was some welcome, wow," Peter's grin was borderline goofy at this point, and David couldn't get enough of it.

____

  
To think he once believed Syd would be the only person he could see himself with. Here was Peter Maximoff. He knew that once David stole, did drugs, almost shattered a man's skull in a violent tantrum. He's done a lot of bad things over the years, not to mention the telepath, to some degree, was socially stunted due to spending six years at Clockworks. Not many people understood his often dark sense of humor; not many people saw past his mental illness. Some people handled him with kid gloves, scared to death behind their friendly smiles.

____

  
Peter, Peter was the idiot who came at him full-speed ahead and never looked back.

____

  
And David couldn't be happier with that fact.

____

  
"I mean, you are my boyfriend," he said in a teasing tone, pressing their foreheads together. "I like seeing you."

____

  
"I like seeing you too," Peter whispered, expression content. He rested his head on David's shoulder, letting the taller male slowly lead the way to his bed.

____

  
David's fingers gently carded through Peter's silver locks as their lips locked once more, Peter's hands sliding up the oversized t-shirt his boyfriend was wearing. He traced the defined lines of David's stomach, grazed just below his nipples before his hands traveled back down. He gasped softly against the telepath's lips, causing David to break the said kiss.

____

  
"What's wrong?" He asked, panting slightly. Peter's heart was pounding hard and fast in his chest, one hand resting on David's hip.

____

  
On his bare, naked hip.

____

  
"You're...you're just wearing a shirt."

____

  
"Yeah. Is that okay or...?"

____

  
"More than okay, totally okay," Peter said quickly, letting out a chuckle. "I just...I didn't expect it."

____

  
"Well, I trust you," David replied, tone steady. "I think I'm ready to do it."

____

  
"With me? Are you sure?"

____

  
"We might joke around that we're sexual deviants with our friends," David said, continuing to play with Peter's hair while folding his free arm behind his head. "The truth is, we want to be. I've just been too chicken about it."

____

  
"Chicken? You're no virgin, so how are you a chicken?"

____

  
"You're a virgin," the brunette sat up a bit, watching as Peter's expression started to look unsure. "You're afraid of disappointing."

____

  
"Man, why are you inside my head?"

____

  
"You let me in, remember?" David brushed a finger along Peter's lower lip. "And you should know that I don't fucking care. If and when we do sleep together, as in gentleman-on-the-street-but-a freak-in-the-sheets sleep together, I'm not going to be judging you on a scoreboard or whatever. I just want to make sure you feel good."

____

  
"Are you saying I'd be topping?" Peter asked, leaning forward and pecking the telepath's lips. David nodded.

____

  
"Yeah, because whether I accept it or not, I'm so a power bottom. That's what I am, and you're a definite top. You leave bite marks on me for miles," David tugged down the collar of his t-shirt. They were fading away now, but there were still signs of distinct, light purple bruises along his collarbone and shoulder. He smirked when Peter's cheeks went red, "Why do you think I've been wearing long sleeves and jackets all week? Dad sees this, he'll freak."

____

  
"But you taste so good!" Peter whined, his shirt soon discarded on the floor. "That's your fault, not mine."

____

  
"Shut up and kiss me," David almost growled before he pulled the speedster down and brought their lips together.

____

 

____

  
...

____

 

____

  
There's this rumor that telepathic sex is the best sex.

____

  
Maybe one day Peter and David will experiment with the concept, see if it holds any water.

____

  
Tonight though, regular sex works out for them.

____

  
Keeping quiet was easy for David, despite being sensitive in more ways than one. He pressed his mouth, lips parted, to Peter's forearm to muffle the sinful grunts and whimpers that clawed their way up his throat. He gripped the back of Peter's shoulders, legs wrapped tightly around his waist. Sweat lubricated their bodies, making it easier for the speedster to slide in and out.

____

  
"D-David," Peter whispered his boyfriend's name as he mouthed at his neck. No doubt a couple of hickeys will be there; David will just have to wear turtlenecks all next week again.

____

  
The telepath ran a hand along Peter's face, baby blue eyes blown wide with want, darker in color altogether. He pressed his lips to the speedster's, kept one hand buried in his hair. Peter's taste was on his lips and tongue, his scent on his hands. All David could see was silver hair and dark eyes, normally pale skin flushed a cute strawberry pink. He could feel Peter pushing just a little bit deeper each time, how his body adjusted to accommodate the massive swell of the speedster's cock.

____

  
Maybe it was because David's heart was exploding in his chest, maybe because it was the fact he was doing this with someone he loved very much, something he didn't expect to occur a second time. Maybe it was because Peter knew exactly how to make the telepath feel both risky and treasured at the same time. Maybe it was a combination of all three, but something inside David wanted to tell Peter he loved him.

____

  
He loved him. He was in love with him. He loved him so much that he had accepted the possibility of dying in his confrontation with Apocalypse after the bastard broke Peter's leg without a second thought.

____

  
David Haller was in love with Peter Maximoff.

____

  
Much like his father before him; Charles Xavier to this day loved Erik Lehnsherr with all his heart, despite the pain and years of damage inflicted on both parties by both parties. He saw it in his eyes, and he knew Erik returned said sentiment a hundred-fold.

____

  
The fact that David Haller, an Xavier, fell in love with Peter Maxmioff, Erik Lehnsherr's son, was no coincidence. A work of fate, a unique play, something or another but no coincidence.

____

  
Maybe it was set in stone that Xaviers and Lehnsherrs/Maximoffs are soulmates that transcend time, struggles, realities. This could be far-fetched and David was thinking too hard, again, but for now, he'll go with it.

____

  
What else explained being so bonded with Peter? From day one they shared a mind link; from the first moment they locked eyes, they shared a story.

____

  
"I love you, David..." Peter whispered into the night when their round of lovemaking was over. The speedster assumed David was asleep, so he let this small confession slip past his lips without much of a care. His head of silver hair was tucked under the telepath's chin, eyes fluttering shut as sleep took him over finally.

____

  
'I love you too,' David said via mind link. It was hard to tell if Peter heard it or not, as his breathing didn't change but that was alright. He didn't need to hear his boyfriend return the sentiment, verbally or mentally.

____

  
Because David was pretty sure that Peter already knew he loved him. With all his heart.

____

 

____

  
...

____

 

____

  
Before the times Peter and David shared a bed together, they shared a moment of agony.

____

  
"NO!"

____

  
Kurt Wagner dropped his cup of herbal tea as he heard someone shout five doors down. Ignoring his slightly burnt fingers, he was quick to discard the shattered china away into the trash before he poked his head out. There were a few other students doing the same, Scott looking at him with an alarmed expression.

____

  
"Dude, who is that?" He asked, only for his question to be answered when they caught a flash of gray coming from...from David's bedroom.

____

  
It was from David. It was from David!

____

  
David! Something was wrong, and Peter was freaking out!

____

  
He was the one shouting.

____

  
"DAVID, NO DAVID!"

____

  
"Come on!" Kurt grabbed Scott's arm and dragged him down the hallway, some of the other kids beginning to form a crowd around David's ajar bedroom door. The two boys pushed their way to the front, not paying attention to the few scowls and glares from the audience as they saw what was causing all the ruckus.

____

  
"...David!"

____

  
"What the hell?!"

____

  
"Don't you die on me!" There was Peter Maxmioff, looking frantic and pale as a ghost, pinching David's nose and tilting his head upwards before pressing his lips to his. The telepath was not responding to the CPR, limp like a ragdoll on the floor of his bedroom. Peter sat up and pressed his hands to David's ribcage, hoping to start up his heart again.

____

  
"P-Peter, what happened?!" Kurt exclaimed, falling to his knees as Scott noticed something dangling from the ceiling. An extension cord, long and bright orange and swinging lightly back and forth. It was just hanging from the ceiling, and it was in a loop.

____

  
Like a noose.

____

  
"He tried to hang himself," Scott whispered, stomach feeling tight all of a sudden. "Dude tried to fucking hang himself..."

____

  
"Someone get the professor! Quick!" Jubilee's voice reached Kurt's ears and he nodded.

____

  
"I'm on it!" He vanished in a puff of black smoke, leaving Scott to help Peter...well, not freak out.

____

  
"No, no, no! Don't you die on me, David! Wake up!" Peter kept performing the Heimlich maneuver, angry tears in his eyes. David's lips were parted and paler than normal, eyes not moving below his lids. "David, come on you fucker...! Wake up!"

____

  
"Dude, Kurt's bringing the professor! Chill, he'll know what to do!" Scott protested, placing his hands on Peter's shoulders. Only for the silver-haired boy to knock said hands away and continue his administrations. "Dude!"

____

  
"Fuck off, Summers," Peter hissed, once again pinching David's nose and tilting his head upwards to pump air into his lungs.

____

  
Kurt was back with a distressed-looking Charles Xavier. The older man placed a hand to his temple, to search and see if the young telepath was still there. His own bright blue eyes were wide, not really staring at anything in particular. "Peter, keep it up. Kurt, get me a glass of cold water. Stat."

____

  
Peter didn't need to be told twice, resuming CPR and pressing his hands to David's chest. Kurt was gone and back with a glass of water, cold like Charles requested. The teleporter was soon directed to support David's head at an angle and to carefully pour the water over his face. "A-avoid his nose, got it," Kurt responded with a shaky nod, carefully angling the glass.

____

  
David almost immediately choked on a gasp, baby blue eyes flying open. He bolted upwards as the cold water ran down the back of his shirt, violently coughing into the inside of his elbow. His eyes were watery and he was shaking, but he was reacting.

____

  
Scott let out a sigh of relief, the students behind him whispering rapidly amongst themselves. Jubilee was smiling behind her hands, closing her eyes. Jean wrapped her arms around her friend's shoulders, silently comforting her. Kurt's sharp canines were exposed as he too smiled in content, happy to see his friend back with them. Peter's tears finally ran down his cheeks, especially when David looked at him, defeated.

____

  
The telepath looked so...so sad that he was still here. He looked so sad that he had survived his suicide attempt.

____

  
"Peter..."

____

  
The speedster punched David's arm before he was hugging him tightly, hiding his face away in his shoulder. The telepath's eyes grew even wider, his arms limp at his sides. He looked at a loss for words, eyes darting from Peter to Charles.

____

  
Charles had his lower lip between his teeth, expression grim. He glanced at Kurt and Scott, "You two, please let Hank know David will be temporarily placed in the Med-Bay. On suicide watch; we need to prepare him a bed."

____

  
"Professor-" Kurt began, but the older mutant shook his head.

____

  
"We'll talk about it later, Kurt," he insisted gently, "Now go."

____

  
"Come on, man," Scott placed a hand on Kurt's shoulder. "Orders are orders, we're not going to be much help here." The teleporter sighed and looked at David.  


David looked back at him but said nothing.

____

  
"Okay," Kurt teleported him and Scott in a third pop, Charles meeting David's gaze.

____

  
"Peter, I have to escort David to the Med-Bay now, Hank will take care of him until he's allowed, visitors."

____

  
"..."

____

  
"Peter?"

____

  
"I'm staying with him, so you work with that. I'm not leaving him," Peter mumbled, though loud enough to be heard.

____

  
"Peter..." David said again, unable to follow it up with anything else. Peter pulled away slowly from David. His face was wet with tear tracks and his eyes were dark with gloom, but his expression was hard to nail exactly.

____

  
Seeing that unfathomable expression caused a lone tear to roll down David's cheek.

____

  
And yet he still couldn't find a word to say.

____

 

____

  
...

____

 

____

  
That day marked quite a shift in Peter and David's relationship. 

Bouts of silence between them, some instances of miscommunication but there was no doubt the dynamic of their relationship had changed so drastically. Peter Maxmioff would stop by at the manor more and more, his time spent outside of classes (yes, he actually went to classes) he dedicated to one David Haller. David Haller's status as an outcast was challenged by the silver-haired speedster as he introduced him to his favorite bands, music, comic books, movies, etc., the two form their own identity separate from the overall collective. And with the introduction of the mind link formed that day, the day David Haller attempted to hang himself (again) in his bedroom, the two were halves of one whole finally coming together.

____

  
The romantic attachment easily followed suit, even if it wasn't verbally discussed.

____

  
This romantic attachment, this emotional bond, however, was played up for drama due to Apocalypse's sudden yet terrifying arrival into their lives.

____

  
Kurt, Jean, Jubilee, and Scott piled out of the car as they took in the debris that remained of the Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. Cracked stone, shattered glass, charred pieces of curtains or bedsheets. All the students were outside, thankfully unharmed by whatever caused this destruction. They spotted Peter talking up a storm, looking frantic and shaky as he went back and forth with a grim-looking Mystique.

____

  
"They took him, Peter. Him and Charles, they were taken by this...this mutant, I've never seen him before but he had three others with him," The blue-skinned woman explained, though this news only made Peter more upset.

____

  
"Do you know where they went?! What would they want with David and Charles? I checked, he wasn't in the manor when..." Peter cut himself, looking away. His eyes began to flicker back and forth as if he was searching the emotional half of his brain. "I...I can't hear him, I can't feel him. Shit, he's cut off."

____

  
"What are you talking about, Peter?" Hank inquired, trying to understand the young man's "nonsensical" babbling.

____

  
"The mind link! David and I have one, I can always tell where he is with it, what he's feeling or thinking and that's not happening right now!" Peter exclaimed, running a hand through his hair. "I can't...it's like something's keeping me out. Something doesn't want me to find him."

____

  
Kurt, Jean, Jubilee, and Scott shared confused and alarmed expressions. They barely had time to really process this new tidbit of information, however, before the loud, grating blades of a chopper announced newcomers. The wind started to pick up as the chopper slowly descended to the ground, and men in what looked like SWAT gear hopped out armed with the latest state-of-the-art weaponry. The kids started to back up in concern, Hank and Raven stepping up to serve as a barrier of sorts.

____

  
"This is not good," Jean whispered to Scott, who nodded. "This is not good, and we have to do something before it gets worse."

____

 

____

  
...

____

 

____

  
"Peter, are you okay?" Raven said softly, still in her natural blue form. She placed a gentle hand on the speedster's shoulder, only for the said shoulder to pull away sharply. "Peter..."

____

  
"I'm not okay, Mystique," he responded, sunglasses perched on top of his head. He looked her directly in the eye, dark brown meeting alluring medallion. "I'm stuck in this cage, I can't use my powers, my dad who doesn't know is my dad is out there trying to save the professor, and my best friend is being mind-controlled by this overblown, compensating-for-trivial-shit monster to do things that he doesn't want to do. David is out there with his other three "Horsemen" ruining lives, and he can't do anything to stop it. This Apocalypse, this first-ever mutant, is making him act like a monster when he's not. I can't hear him, I can't feel him but I know David is hating himself for this. He's going to blame himself, and I can't do anything to help him."

____

  
"He has to know this isn't his fault," Hank interrupted as politely as he could, as the volume of Peter's voice was only escalating. "Apocalypse is behind all this madness, he's responsible. We should focus on finding a way out of here so we can stop him before he rebuilds the world in his image."

____

  
"How are we going to, though?" Moira asked, looking just as frustrated. "This cage is electrified, we would need someone on the outside to deactivate it. Charles was taken by Apocalypse, who knows what he has planned with the most powerful mind on the planet. And Erik...right now, he's only being motivated by rage over Apocalypse murdering his family and Charles being taken. He won't listen to reason." Her sharp gaze fell on Peter, "You're like him in that aspect, stop worrying about your friend right now. As harsh as that sounds, he's small potatoes compared to what will happen to us if we don't find a way out."

____

  
"Hey, hey, hey, that's my best friend you're talking about," Peter snapped back, Raven having to force herself between him and Moira.

____

  
"Peter, calm down."

____

  
"Tell her to shut her mouth and maybe I will," he said to Raven, "Because she has no idea what she's talking about. David could destroy the entire universe with a snap of his fingers! His mind rivals Charles in terms of power, not to mention if Apocalypse toys with his sense of reality just enough it could shatter his psyche forever. So don't tell me to stop worrying about him, Mrs. McTaggart, even for a second; he's my best friend, I promised him I'd always have his back, and if I was face-to-face with Apocalypse right now I'd beat the hell out of him for ever coming near David."

____

  
Moira's jaw was tight and her lips were in a firm, thin line but she said nothing more on the matter. She took a deep breath and walked to the other side of the holding cell, hands on her hips. Peter didn't watch her go, instead digging away in his pockets until he found what he was looking for: a star.

____

  
No, not a toy star or a star sticker.

____

  
It was tiny, a tiny slab of rock that shined like how a star did in the night sky. It floated a few inches off Peter's outstretched palm, at times rotating and twirling in place. It was surrounded by a cloud of gas that also twinkled, harmless to most living beings.

____

  
David gave Peter this "star", the closest representation of the miles and miles away bodies he could conjure, about two days after the telepath's failed suicide attempt. It was both an apology gift and promise David chose to make to Peter.

____

  
_"I'm going to make a promise on this star. I'll do my best to keep it, not only for you but for me. I have to care about myself before everyone else, right? So I make this promise: I promise to always try my best to see the good in me. I'm not a monster, I don't have to be. I am who I am, and that's okay. I'm giving you my promise, Peter. It's safer with you than me; I'll have to work harder to keep it if you have it."_

____

  
"Up to now, you were doing a great job keeping it," Peter whispered, sighing heavily. "And then he came and ruined it. But not for long, David. I promise; we're going to get out of here, someway somehow, and I'm going to get you back. I promise."

____

 

____

  
...

____

 

____

  
Peter scoffed at Apocalypse's temporarily frozen form. His smug look; his overinflated ego; his false demeanor of superiority. It made the speedster sick to his stomach, so he took great pleasure in socking the older mutant straight in the face.

____

  
That punch sent Apocalypse flying backward, but not too far before Peter landed another blow. Then another, and another; slowly letting go of the anger that's been bubbling inside of him for the past several hours. Every punch meant something. One was for the fallen manor. One was for kidnapping Charles Xavier. One was for endangering all the students, that including his newfound friends Jean Grey, Jubilee, Kurt Wagner, and Scott Summers. One was for hurting Erik, who almost lost his life trying to go one-on-one with Apocalypse. And one was for David, who was now struggling to regain control of his mind as Apocalypse's hold on him began to crumble.

____

  
Every punch was for someone, for something of significance to Peter Maximoff. Perhaps without the emotional ties, Apocalypse would be just some brought-to-life monster that reminds him of faces from his prized comic books. But he wasn't just some brought-to-life monster from his prized comic books. He was an actual threat, a plague that was threatening to consume the entire world. If he achieved his goals, everyone he loved would pay the price.

____

  
David was already doing so, having to experience a Shadow King-like invasion of his mind. Again. Once again, the young telepath was a victim of a parasite. Once again he was brought to his knees by fear of his own abilities, of his own body and mind. Once again, David might buy into the idea that his soul was damned the moment he was conceived.  


____

Peter couldn't have that, not again.

____

  
Not again.

____

 

____

  
...

____

 

____

  
"AHHHHHH!" As Peter Maxmioff screamed in agony at feeling Apocalypse snap his leg like a twig, David Haller screamed in agony at feeling that very same snap in his leg. It was if his body was being assaulted, but it wasn't at the same time. He was still able to move his arms, his legs, and while scratched up had no open wounds. And yet that sharp, crippling sting rose up to his leg, lighting his skin on fire.

____

  
His hands threatened to force their way through his head as the pain bounced shock after shock against the walls of his skull. David's all-white eyes returned to their natural baby blue for a split second, watery and wide. His heart was pounding loud and fast in his chest, breathing raspy and sharp.

____

  
"P-Peter...Peter!" He cried out, Storm backing away from the telepath.

____

  
"D-David, what are you doing?!" She demanded, fright coloring her tone. David lifted his head, eyes all-white again but his expression wasn't one-note, wiped clean of all reactions. No, no instead it was a mix of many different ones at once.

____

  
Anger. Pain. Confusion. Sadness. Frustration.

____

  
"He...he hurt Peter," David's voice was grave, deep. He clenched his fists against the rubble, gritted his teeth and pushed off his knees. The cracks in his skin, from below his eyes and along the corners of his lips, were lined with red as if they were bleeding. "He hurt Peter, he hurt my father...he attacked my home and my friends...and I've had it! I'm done! Apocalypse has control no more! It's him, it's me. It's we...for we are Legion. We are Legion!"

____

  
Storm was sent flying when David released a wave of raw energy, it strong enough to crumble what was left of the buildings nearby. The telepath was soon levitating high in the air, hands outstretched. He let out a yell before he rammed, full weight and all, into Apocalypse who had been too distracted with his own gloating at trapping Peter in place.

____

Psylocke was about to behead the speedster with a sinister smirk when suddenly she was sent flying into a broken window. She was out like a light, blood dripping down the side of her face. Angel was out of the battle as well, along now with Storm.

____

  
That left Apocalypse on his own, to face a monster of his own creation.

____

  
"What are you doing?!" He roared as David landed in front of a crippled Peter, Raven managing a small smile at seeing the boy was alright. The telepath created a forcefield around the shapeshifter in order to keep the other mutant at bay, "You insolent child, disobeying me...!"

____

  
"You forced me to become a weapon," David hissed, hands glowing with what seemed like blue electricity. "You took over my mind like a parasite. You made me attack my friends, my family...my home. You took everything from me in the blink of an eye, and now you want to hurt him?" Peter looked up at David, trying to beat the pain back as much as possible. "You...you are done! I won't let you hurt him anymore! No more; you will bow before us. You will bow before Legion!"

____

  
David blasted Apocalypse square in the chest with a heavy concentration of electricity, also flying up and nailing him right in the jaw. Apocalypse landed hard on his back, but had no recovery period; he was soon lifted off the ground by David himself, several pieces of debris being taken along for the ride. The telepath slammed Apocalypse to the ground, then lifted him up again; he slammed Apocalypse into the nearest building, purposely impaling him on a long, broken frame of metal. He wrapped another piece of metal around Apocalypse's neck and brought a mostly intact building down upon him, the whole time yelling as he released the entirety of his power in one swift motion. Raven was spared of the chaos thanks to the forcefield, and every piece of debris sent flying Peter's way disintegrated before it even made contact.

____

  
"David..." The speedster mumbled softly to himself, in awe of just how much authority his friend now had in this fight.

____

  
The telepath resumed bringing the building down on Apocalypse until he lost favor, eyes returning to normal. He fell to his knees and heaved violently; crimson red colored David's lips and tongue, and yet when he saw Peter when his vision finally lost the red tinge, he forced himself to his feet and ran over to him. "Peter!" He winced, entire body aching, but he was at Peter's side and trying to break down the hardened sand and stone holding him down.

____

  
"David," Peter breathed, a relieved laugh leaving his pale lips, "Y-you're alive."

____

  
"So are you," David said in return, helping Peter regain some of his footing by leaning against him. "You, you faced Apocalypse alone. Peter why, why would you do that? He could have killed you...!" The telepath's eyes watered at saying this, probably having imagined Peter's mutilated corpse lying among the rubble if he had stepped in too late.

____

  
"I said I'm here for my family," Peter began, swallowing around the lump in his throat. His arm throbbed like hell; no doubt Apocalypse dislocated his shoulder. "I said I'm here for my family, I wasn't just talking about Erik." He locked eyes with David, gathering all his courage. "I was talking about you too, David. You're...you're my family too."

____

  
David's expression read surprise, cheeks going slightly pink at the confession. "Peter..."

____

  
"You're my family too, and like hell, I was going to let Apocalypse take you away from me," Peter continued, an arm thrown around David's shoulder. "Like hell, I was going to let him."

____

 

____

  
...

____

 

____

  
Their story met its walls and took flight even with the odds against them. David and Peter's lives became intertwined in a way neither probably expected, but over time accepted as part of their existence as a unit.

____

  
A story plagued with loneliness, secrets, and lies...that came out with aspirations for a better future, a fresh start, and a hope that shined as bright as a runaway star.  


____

David Haller looked around at the destruction left behind. His father was safe now. Jean had delivered the ending blow to Apocalypse, with the assistance of Hank and Scott, Storm. The first mutant to ever walk the Earth, the oldest to exist was now gone. His reign of terror was finished before it truly started.

____

  
Now, all that was left was to work on returning to normal. The world will recover from this, David had no doubt.

____

  
Humans weren't meant to be killed off that easily; physically, mentally, emotionally, it didn't matter. What did matter was the end result.

____

  
David blinked. He was back. They were no longer on ground zero, so to speak, no longer on the battlefield but instead in a plane. Moira had arranged for proper transportation in order for Charles, Erik, and Charles's students to return to the ruined manor safely. Jean, David, and Erik would assist in restoring the school to its former glory. Classes would resume and life as they knew it would return to its mundane pace.

____

  
David smiled when felt Peter Maxmioff rest his head on his shoulder, trying to make the most of his discomfort. His leg was now in a cast, crutches tucked between his knees so they wouldn't go flopping around on the plane. He was back in his regular clothes, hair more of a mess than ever, and he was napping. He was the only one on the plane napping.

____

  
Jean muffled a soft giggle at seeing Peter drooling on David's jacket, making eye contact with the male telepath. 'You know, you were the only thing he thought about. When he and the others were captured, when we escaped and tracked down Apocalypse...even before the explosion, all he thought about was you.' She admitted telepathically, as everyone else around them was silent. Not necessarily with anger, more exhaustion than anything else. 'He was pretty loud about it.'

____

  
'I know,' David admitted with a soft blush. 'I...the last thing I thought about before I went under, once Apocalypse finally got in my head was Peter. I wanted to warn him to stay away, to get help but to stay out of it. I didn't want Apocalypse to hurt him. I didn't want Apocalypse to ruin him too.'

____

  
'As you can see, keeping him away was impossible. He was ready to die for you...' David frowned at this.

____

  
'I know, and I never want that to happen again. I don't want anyone to die for me,' he argued.

____

  
'Peter isn't just anyone,' Jean pointed out, tilting her head to the side. 'He's your best friend...he cares a lot about you.'

____

  
'I care a lot about him too.'

____

  
'You're in love with him,' Jean was careful as she strung those words together. She watched David's face for a reaction, positive or negative, to her assumption.

____

  
David bit his lower lip, '...Yeah, I am,' it took a pregnant pause and several eye twitches, but he responded and he responded with honesty. 'I love him.'  


____

'He loves you too.'

____

  
'We're family.'

____

  
'You know that's not what I meant.'

____

  
'I know, I don't think he feels the same way but that...that's okay, Jean. I don't need him to. I'm fine with having him in my life, period. Doesn't matter how,' David insisted lightly, shifting a bit so that he could wrap an arm around Peter's shoulders. The speedster sat at an angle, head resting now on David's chest. The telepath prayed Peter was too asleep to notice how fast his heart was beating now. 'As long as he's alive, as long as he's here I'm happy.'

____

  
Jean wanted to say more but soon decided against it. It was best to let nature run its course. Peter did love David, and he'll tell him when he's ready. Until then, they will have to stumble their way to each other.

____

  
"You're such a comfy pillow, dude," Peter mumbled, smiling sleepily before he went quiet again. David's cheeks went from pink to red. Jean had to stifle another giggle.

____

  
At least it won't be too long, hopefully, for them to go from parallel lines to crossroads. To face the world as they should:

____

  
Together.

____

 

____

  
...

____

 

____

  
It took some time, as most good things tend to. But when it did happen, it happened.

____

  
David Haller hid a smile into Peter Maxmioff's neck as they continued to sway softly to the music. His arms were wrapped around the shorter boy's shoulders, Peter's natural smell flooding his nostrils. Peter's arms were securely around his waist, and he felt the speedster press a kiss to the back of his neck.

____

  
The two were dressed for a dance, surprisingly: David was sporting a simple, black long-sleeved button-up and white tie, dark-washed jeans, and black converse scrubbed clean. Peter was wearing a gray long-sleeved button-up, the first button undone and no tie, light blue jeans, and his gray Nike sneakers. His sunglasses were perched on David's head, the star the telepath gave Peter safely away in his pocket.

____

  
The dance was actually in full swing downstairs, but they didn't want to join. They were having fun right here, sharing a moment.

____

  
"Didn't know you could clean up so well," David teased softly, smile broadening when Peter lightly patted him on the ass.

____

  
"Not so bad yourself, Wild Child," the speedster responded with as much sass, grinning from ear to ear.

____

  
"'Wild Child'? Really, really, Peter?"

____

  
"You're the Wild Child, I'm the Wild Card. I think it fits."

____

  
"You suck at pick-up lines."

____

  
"I still got you, didn't I?" Peter inquired, pulling away with a smug raise of his right brow. David rolled his baby blue eyes, but his expression read nothing but content.

____

  
"Yeah, yeah you did," the telepath caved after a few minutes, nodding. Deep Umber brown met bright baby blue. "Guess I was worth it, huh?"

____

  
"Very," Peter whispered, pressing a kiss to David's lips. "Was I?"

____

  
"Yeah, yeah you were."

____


	2. And You deserve it...The way You work it...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charles Xavier and Erik Lehnsherr find out that Legion and Quicksilver are a couple.
> 
> Also, that Legion and Quicksilver are their...are their sons?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This might or might not become a full-fledged series, we shall see...
> 
> Note: Legion is still on-going, so some elements concerning David's past/babyhood might not match up to what is being told in this possible series. I am taking elements from the show and mixing them with elements from the film franchise. I promise to do my best to keep the storyline(s) as clear as possible!
> 
> I might include some more Legion comic elements in this series, to add more drama to the David Haller characterization and possible series as a whole. Even though the show, I believe, has done a lovely job of bringing Legion, the character, to life up to this point. ^.^
> 
> Cyndi is a personality David has in the comics, and she does love to "play" with fire.

"Dude, sing me a song."

  
"What?"

  
"You heard me; sing me a song."

  
David Haller eyed his boyfriend, of surprisingly six months, named Peter Maximoff rather oddly. He waved a hand in front of the silver-haired boy's eyes, breathed in deeply through his nose. "Okay, you're not high off your ass so you must be messing with me. Or you are high but on some harder shit."

  
"You know drugs and alcohol don't do anything to me," Peter pointed out with a roll of his eyes, adjusting himself slightly on David's lap. "I'm legit asking here, Davi. Sing me a song. Please?"

  
"I can't sing," the telepath protested weakly, swinging his legs lightly back and forth. "You want some tunes, ask Dazzler. I can't even walk straight let alone hold a note."

  
"Bullshit," Peter said, rolling his eyes.

  
The two young mutants were outside on a warm, sunny day. Jubilee was inside tutoring some younger students in English; Kurt was taking some "me time" in his room, with a good book and a hot cup of tea; Jean was working on a group project in the gardens, and Scott was playing basketball with his brother Alex.

  
The gang agreed to meet back up for dinner, so that left the two love birds on their merry own. Which wasn't of much concern; David Haller and Peter Maximoff always found a way to entertain themselves. Before becoming boyfriends, the two's friendship had a solid foundation on shared interests in comic books, video games, films, and music. Even bored out of their minds, the telepath-speedster duo always found amusement in each other.

  
Like right now with Peter asking David to sing him a song as they shared a swing.

  
"When have you ever heard me sing?" David inquired, resting his chin on Peter's shoulder.

  
"When you were putting this swing together last week," Peter replied, smile smug. When David stared at him, bug-eyed and shocked, his smile only broadened. "Yeah, you weren't as alone as you thought you were. It was cute; the look on your face as you concentrated, your tongue peeking out a little while you were singing 'So This is Love' from _Cinderella_."

  
"Jubes was in a Disney mood last week, it was either sit through whichever movie she had available or have her shoot fireworks up my ass. I did what I had to do." Peter practically cackled as David admitted this.

  
"Hahaha, man you're so whipped. You do know you can make forcefields and like teleport, right? You didn't have to stick around!"

  
"Jubilee knows where I sleep," David emphasized, narrowing his baby blue eyes. "I survived _The Princess Bride_ with you, didn't I?"

  
"Now that's a great movie, ten times better than _Cinderella_."

  
"My point is," David gently cut Peter off to get their conversation back on track, "I was singing under my breath, no way anyone else could have heard me. Music helps me think, especially when I'm doing something with my hands. Like making this swing," he tugged lightly at the tan-colored rope.

  
Peter smiled at hearing a tiny hint of pride in David's voice. He did get this swing up and swinging on his own. He was inspired by Charles telling him once that he used to swing off his favorite tree as a kid. The same favorite tree Scott Summers split in half when he first arrived at the Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters.

  
David didn't have a favorite tree in the gardens or backyard, but he did like to swing. So he found some rope and a long plank of wood in the old backyard shed, "borrowed" some of Hank's tools (which included a power drill, a hammer, and some nails), and got right to work. It took the telepath a few hours, considering he was doing it all by hand, but once it was all put together it didn't break apart under his weight. David was especially proud when it was able to hold both him and Peter with ease, making it a go-to spot when the couple wanted some alone time.

  
Such as right now, with David lightly swinging his legs back and forth while Peter claimed his lap as he chowed down on some chips. The telepath had already finished up the entire box of licorice whips Peter had brought him as a post-lunch snack, along with a slice of apple pie with whipped cream.

  
Yeah, it was clear both had an "appreciation" (obsession) for good food.

  
"It came out great, babe," Peter complimented, pressing a soft kiss to David's cheek.

  
David's face went a soft pink, wrapping his arms around the speedster's shoulders. "You're a sap," he mumbled, but he was smiling.

  
"So are you, what else is new?" Peter asked. David snickered.

  
"...Got any requests?" The silver-haired boy looked confused for a few minutes, so David went on to clarify. "Song requests, anything off the top of your head? Can be romantic, can be silly, goofy, whatever rocks your roll."

  
"'Rocks your roll'...and you say my lines are lame," Peter gently brushed his right thumb along David's lower lip. "How about instead of you singing, you give me a few lessons?"

  
"On how to hold a tune?" David smirked as Peter shortened the gap between their lips.

  
"On how to make you swoon," Peter answered before he drew the telepath into a soft kiss. David let out a light chuckle, cupping the shorter mutant's face between his hands.  


Peter adjusted himself again so that his legs were wrapped securely around David's waist, letting his dark umber brown eyes flutter shut. He let out a soft moan when David bit teasingly at his lower lip, slipping his tongue into his mouth once he saw an opening. This prompted the speedster to gently brush his fingers along the hem of his boyfriend's shirt, tugging from time to time.

  
"We do that out here, we're screwed," David whispered, voice husky. Peter puffed warm breath against the taller mutant's mouth.

  
"Correction: you're screw-"

  
"David! David, are you out here? I need to talk to you!" Charles Xavier's voice rang loud and clear, followed by the distinct sound of his wheelchair crushing blades of grass.

  
"Shit!" Peter was sent toppling over as David suddenly popped away from under him; he was caught by the swing, knocked hard in the stomach. The speedster wriggled, his sunglasses falling off his head to the ground.

  
"...Ow," he groaned, hanging his head. His arms and legs dangled like dead weight, swinging lightly back and forth.

  
"Peter? Is that you?" Said boy lifted his head to meet Charles's wide, curious blue eyes.

  
David really did take after him: his eye color, the shape of his jaw and cheekbones. David's hair wasn't as dark of a brown as Charles's, but their mouths were similar as were their noses.

  
How is Charles still in the dark about where David came from? How is he still unaware that he was now living alongside his son?

  
"Peter? Are you alright?"

  
"Yeah, yeah I am. Sorry, professor," Peter said, straightening himself up. He sat on the swing and faced Charles properly, offering a small smile. "What's up?"

  
Charles blinked, "I could have sworn David was out here with you, he usually is," he began, hands folded over his lap.

  
"Yeah, he was out here with me but then he said he needed to head back inside real quick," Peter lied smoothly, shrugging his shoulders. "I know he's supposed to take his meds, one pill two times a day. Maybe he just remembered now to take the second one, since he usually takes the first after breakfast."

  
"And he's done well with that? Hank and I hated having to alter his prescription, but with a new split personality coming up almost every other day..."

  
"He's doing the best he can," Peter stated with a nod. "Sure, he says the medication tastes like Sprite mixed with bleach, how he knows how bleach tastes like I don't know, but he takes it. I see him do it; he even has this little tray with the days of the week on it, helps him keep track."

  
Charles sighed softly in relief, his smile less forced. "I'm happy to hear that," he admitted. "Hank and his brilliance; he was able to concoct a medical treatment that doesn't dampen David's abilities while at the same time giving him better control over those personalities. They come out only when he dedicates. It's amazing."

  
Peter grinned. While he didn't say it out loud, the speedster agreed with the sentiment. He remembered how terrified David was at finding out Apocalypse's assault on his mind shattered his psyche into twenty-three (so far) different personalities. That discovery was made possible solely because one of the twenty-three made herself known by setting David's bedroom on fire.

  
She set fire to David's bedroom because she could breathe fire. Breathe fire, manipulate fire, channel fire's natural energy; this personality's name was Cyndi apparently, a female with a nasty, fiery (no pun intended) temper and little patience for long-winded conversations. She almost scorched Erik's eyebrows off when he tried to talk to her. If it wasn't for Peter knowing what to do, like for example putting on some London Calling and bringing Cyndi cherry-flavored hard candy, the manor would have been burned down to the ground thanks to one of her tantrums.

  
The things Peter was willing to do for David. And Cyndi, and the other selves that existed and knew of the speedster. Some were friendly, some were aggro, and some...some just weirded Peter out.

  
"Well, mind letting him know to stop by my office later on today? When he can, of course," Charles continued, "I always like to check in every now and again. David has opened up quite a bit, he's more so willing to talk about concerns now than before."

  
"He feels comfortable with you now," Peter said, picking his sunglasses up from the ground. "He tells me stuff from time to time, like how he's enjoying classes, how Kurt is like a brother to him, how he feels he's getting real help here. Little things, you know?"

  
"He confides a great deal in you, Peter," Charles commented. The telepath tilted his head to the side, "You're his best friend."

  
"I don't know about that, but he sure is my best friend," Peter replied with a laugh. The speedster knew David considered him as such, but it still blew his mind just how close the two were.

  
Most would think they'd clash, with how seemingly different their personalities were when in actuality the two had more common than they first believed.

  
Peter finally found someone that actually understood him, other than his twin sister Wanda obviously.

  
With David, Peter can be wild, unhinged, angry, excited; he could vent about anything and not be judged; he didn't always have to keep up the goofy, immature act with David. The telepath was more than aware that behind the corny jokes and confident grins, Peter was a quiet intellectual. He had deep thoughts in his head, he could have long discussions about literature or how current pop culture shapes society. If he wanted to, he could run circles around the likes of Jean, Kurt, and Jubilee in class. He just chose not to.

  
He wanted to be whoever he chose, not who others deemed reasonable. David accepted the Peter Maximoff that was a kleptomaniac, loud and wild, sometimes too impulsive for his own good, and who had snark for days. And then he accepted the Peter Maximoff that wondered if the peace between mutants and humans existing now will last, if it was truly a gift or curse having these powers and if the peace does last that whatever becomes his future he'll get to share with those he loves.

  
Because you can never be too certain, or too careful.

  
David and Peter had not just a romantic/emotional connection, but a psychological connection as well. 

Sometimes it takes a crazy person to understand another crazy person.

  
"Peter," Charles's voice broke said speedster free from his train of thought, "I don't think I ever got the chance to thank you."

  
"Thank me? For what?" Peter raised a thick brow in confusion. Charles let a small smile touch his lips, looking into the distance with his kind, bright blue eyes.

  
"For being you, I guess," he admitted, chewing on his lower lip. "I know moving in wasn't easy for David; he's spent a great portion of his life in a mental hospital. He's charming, polite, someone another can converse with but at the same time...I feel an uneasiness from him, always. Small but there; it has improved since befriending you, however. It's settled down a bit, he's more open to talking about whatever comes to mind, and he seems comfortable in his own skin. And I think you've played a large part in that."  


Charles looked back at Peter, noticing just how surprised the young mutant was at his praise. "You reached out to him when no one else would. You didn't see him as a danger as most did at first; believe me, some of the things the other students would think concerning him...they weren't always so welcoming."

  
"Yeah, I know," Peter interrupted as politely as he could. "He'd tell me some when he was feeling especially emo."

  
"Yes, even those of our kind can be cruel to each other," Charles agreed, "But you made it possible for him to see this as a home, not another facility where he is to be controlled. You showed him he could make friends here, that here he would indeed be safe. He's gotten the help, the support, the love...so thank you, Peter. For doing this for him and more."

  
"I don't do it to get in anyone's good graces," Peter made this clear, shifting his weight from one foot to the other.

  
"I know," Charles nodded, "I know you're not. I'm not thanking you for being a good Samaritan."

  
"Okay, just wanted to let that be known. I like hanging out with David because I like hanging out with him."

  
Charles's smile broadened, "And he likes hanging out with you too, Peter. With how close you two are, it's hard to miss."

  
Peter did his best not to look a little panicked. He and David have been keeping their relationship a secret from Charles and Erik specifically, for reasons only their friends knew. It was hard sometimes, to pretend there wasn't something special between them. If Peter could wake up every morning to David, he'd be happy. Well, happier than he normally was.

  
...Did Charles know? Or suspect? either way, that was dangerous.

  
"Well yeah, best friends. I think the only other person I'm this close to is my sister, Wanda," Peter whacked his brain and said the first thing that came to mind. In general, it sounded like a pretty harmless statement if you ignored that Peter was dating David.

  
It didn't sound weird at all, nope not at all.

  
"Your best friend. You said you don't know if David considers you as such," Charles pointed out, "But I think he does. You're his best friend, the one who has his back during training sessions, not to mention his star pupil. He still does tutor you in Chemistry, right?"

  
"Yeah, ha I need all the help I can get." Charles laughed.

  
"I think that if he has the patience and sharp eye to be your tutor, with how often you can't keep still, then I think that speaks volumes. David cares deeply about you, Peter." Charles took a deep breath, shielding his eyes with his right hand, "Well, this sun is a pain in the arse and I forgot my sunglasses in my study. When you see David, please let him know to stop by and talk for a bit. Just the routine check-in." Peter nodded once, saluted with a cheeky grin.

  
"You got it, professor. I'll pass on the message."

  
"Thank you," Charles's smile returned, almost blinding.

  
It was a nice smile, but nowhere near as pretty as David's in Peter's opinion.

  
The telepath waved once, twice before he was wheeling himself back towards the mansion, still shielding his eyes from the sun. Peter sighed, stuffed his hands in his pockets before looking up at the tree branches over his head. "You can come down now, he's gone and ditched."

  
David sighed and slowly descended from one of the thickest branches, looking rather embarrassed. "Sorry," he whispered, rubbing the back of his neck. "I just, I was afraid he'd-"

  
"Shhhhh," Peter pressed a finger to the brunette's lips before he drew David into a hug, brushing his mouth along the smooth column of his boyfriend's neck. "I get it, that was a close one. Just next time don't leave me hanging? Literally, like that shit hurt."

  
David couldn't help laughing when Peter scrunched up his nose, "Okay, okay fair enough. I can totally be more careful about where I send you flying. It's only going to happen when we need to act like 'bros before hoes' and stuff."

  
"Deal, now let's get back to making out before dinner."

  
"That I'm totally game for!"

 

  
...

 

  
Fighting sentinels in the Danger Room was both fun and annoying. Seeing them reduced to metal scraps after a solid blow was surprisingly satisfying. They were nowhere near as dangerous or intimidating as real-life threats, but after taking several hits and seeing their eyes glow in sinister amusement with each win, anyone would blow a gasket. So beating them up got a lot of stress, a lot of pent-up frustration out for the count. That was the fun part.

  
The annoying part was when they were too fucking smart. They weren't mindless robots; they learned tactics, copied them, and dished them out with several terrifying surprises in stock. And when they did, Peter wanted nothing more than to ditch training and run until he couldn't anymore.

  
It was like playing a video game and dealing with an OP boss fight. You'll rage-quit, eventually.

  
And Peter was feeling that rage coming on right about now.

  
David and Jean were airborne, doing their best to contain small explosions while at the same time summoning forcefields to protect Scott, Kurt, and Peter on the ground. Storm was shocking some sentinels out of commission with her powerful strikes of lightning, eyes all-white and a confident smirk on her smooth, dark lips.

  
"Peter, you're the decoy. Lure one of the sentinels in, I'll blast them from behind while Kurt rains down scraps on the others," Scott ordered, finally taking on the role of leader. He had a hand up to his visor, eyebrows pulled together.

  
Normally it would be Raven leading these sessions, but this one, in particular, was all about passing the torch. The team was finally donning their uniforms, which consisted of an almost completely navy blue jumpsuit with a vibrant yellow X across the torso area. The material was light, a second skin, yet heat and shock resistant. The lack of bulk allowed for better mobility, and easily adapted to a mutant's specific abilities. These suits were an upgrade from the ones used during Charles, Raven, Hank, and Erik's early days as the X-Men with a few stylish callbacks here and there.

  
Peter thought the final suit design was lame, but man did the spandex but not-spandex material do wonders for David's ass. What was already perfectly round and squishy seemed a hundred times more so.

  
'Stop thinking about my ass while we're in a battle simulation!' David hissed via the mind link, trying to ignore the crimson burning his cheeks. Peter smirked and winked at the telepath.

  
'Make your ass a little less nice, then we'll talk,' he said in response before he was gone in a flash of gray, navy blue, and yellow. David growled, trying to get his head back in the game while tuning out Peter's internal cackling.

  
One of the sentinels started shooting, metal bullets flying everywhere. Jean was quick to bring up a forcefield to protect Scott and Storm from the wild firing; David took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

  
'Cyndi...take over, but only to stop the sentinels,' He ordered, the corners of his vision going fuzzy.

  
When David opened his eyes again, they were closer to a dark peacock over baby blue, and the smirk on his face was definitely sinisterly laced.

  
"This is going to be so much fun!" Cyndi exclaimed with glee, levitating farther off the ground. "Back up everyone, back up! It's time to bring the heat to this fight!"

  
"Remember, channel it in one direction!" Scott shouted. Cyndi scowled but nodded.

  
"Yes, sir," she returned in a tad mocking tone as she inhaled deeply. Kurt was quick to appear behind Peter and teleport him a safe distance away, Jean keeping the forcefields around Scott and Storm up.

  
Cyndi let out a cruel snicker before the sentinel was soon surrounded by a ring of fire. It tried to extinguish the flames with blasts of wind from its heels, but Cyndi commanded the ring to continue growing and growing. The sentinel then opted to shoot the fire-bender down, more bullets landing on the floor. "Cyndi! Be careful!" Peter shouted, a little worried about his boyfriend (well, girlfriend) now. Sometimes this personality didn't always have control over her abilities.

  
Cyndi ignored the speedster's call though and closed her eyes, concentrating. "You can't hit something," she mumbled under her breath, "that you can't see!" She threw her arms out and opened her eyes again, the peacock lost to an all-white sheen.

  
Scott felt the ground began to quake under his feet and backed away as much as he could, as the sentinel's legs started to sink through the floor. It struggled and attempted to claw at the nearby walls to keep itself from being submerged, but Cyndi only closed her fists tighter and tighter.

  
"What is he doing?" Storm inquired, eyes wide. She's been around David Haller for months now and yet was still in the dark about what exactly he could do. She knew he was a telepath, much like Jean and Professor Xavier, but that served more as an umbrella term in his case.

  
"Matter manipulation," Peter answered on the spot, a lock of silver hair falling over his right, dark umber brown eye. "It can't shoot her if it can't see where to aim."

  
Jean landed gracefully on her feet and used her telekinesis to rip one of the sentinel's arms off. It tried to shoot her back, but Scott was quick on his feet and used his optic blast to send the attack towards the ceiling. Debris fell in large chunks. Storm summoned lightning strikes to destroy some on their way down, then switched to her cold breath. The sentinel was up to its neck in the floor now, eyes flickering back and forth.

  
"You're done for," Cyndi landed on the robot's shoulders, cracked her knuckles, and placed her hands on the side of its head. She let out a yell as she ripped its head clean off its shoulders, "Lesson learned: you play with fire, don't be surprised if you get burned." She smirked and tossed the sentinel head up into the air before sending it flying across the room with one punch.

  
The sentinel's eyes flickered on and off for a few minutes, the entire body twitching before it finally went still. The others were scrap metal scattered all over the floor, the ceiling and walls had large dents in them, and the ring of fire died down to a few stray flames. Cyndi winked at Peter before she returned control back to David, peacock eyes back to baby blue.

  
"Ow, my head," David winced slightly, pressing a few fingers to his temple. He looked up and met Peter, Storm, Jean, Scott, and Kurt's eyes as they circled around him. "Did we do it? Was Cyndi..?"

  
"She followed orders this time," Scott said with a small grin, Peter helping the brunette to his feet. "She gave me sass, but at this point, I think it's a given with her."

  
"I had no idea she could tap into your matter manipulation ability," Jean noted, brushing the dust off her shoulders. David shrugged.

  
"Sometimes the others can," he admitted, wrapping an arm around Peter's shoulders. "It really depends. Cyndi usually sticks to her fire, but...I guess she really wanted to show off."

  
"She did," Storm agreed, crossing her arms, "I was confused for a second there. You're just Pandora's Box all day, every day."

  
David laughed. "That's one way to put it."

  
"All in all, a job well done," The Danger Room was soon spotless as the simulation ended, Raven walking into the room with a proud smile. "You guys got this teamwork thing down pretty well. A little rough in certain areas, but overall impressive."

  
"Indeed, for a rookie team," Erik Lehnsherr made himself known with his trademark snark, dressed in gray sweats. He had his arms crossed as well, tapping his right heel. He looked at David, expression unfathomable. "That was one of your other selves, correct?"

  
"Yes, sir," David replied with a firm nod. "Cyndi, she loves to play with fire."

  
The metal-bender's shark-like grin emerged without warning. "She's got spunk, that's good. She went in for the kill; sometimes that's necessary in the middle of a life-or-death situation."

  
"Erik," Raven whispered, warning the man. "While it was smart of her to think ahead," she continued, softening her expression when she met David's gaze, "it was even better that you helped Jean in maintaining defenses, David. Sometimes what's most important is how you can protect each other out on the field."

  
"You all did a decent job," Erik cut the shape-shifter off, "Keep it up. You have another session tomorrow morning. I'm leading it, so be prepared; I'm not going to coddle you all the way to the finish line."

  
Kurt and Storm visibly swallowed. David looked at Peter, 'Your dad, okay he's pretty cool but also pretty scary,' he shared via mind link.

  
'I think both of our dads are scary as fuck,' Peter insisted, 'they just show it in different ways. My dad's bark, yours is bite. And sometimes they switch off, either way, it's fucking scary.'

  
'Good point.'

 

  
...

 

  
"You did great back there, though," Peter said as he handed David a bottle of water. They were outside the Danger Room taking a breather, still in their uniforms. "You and Cyndi; I didn't know pyromaniacs could be so hot."

  
"Wow," David couldn't help but laugh at yet another cheesy Peter Maximoff pick-up line. "You still suck at flirting, dude. And we've been at this for a while now."

  
"Suck, smuck," Peter wrapped his arms around David's waist, drawing the telepath close and pecking his lips softly. "You like my lame pick-up lines, and I think Cyndi does too. She winked at me earlier."

  
"You're a puppy in her eyes."

  
"Does that mean she likes me too?" Peter asked with a grin. David returned it with a nod.

  
"I think all of them have a tiny crush on you. Mine is much bigger, obviously, but yeah."

  
"Just a crush?" Peter pecked David's lips again, their foreheads pressed together. The brunette gently bit his lower lip.

  
"Crush is putting it mildly." David gently brushed the tips of his fingers along Peter's chin, batting his pretty eyes.

  
"Don't do that, man," Peter groaned, pouting a little. "Don't do that thing."

  
"What thing?"

  
"Bat your eyes at me like that, seriously. If we were in your room, yes then yes do all that and more. But not out here; I'll need five in the bathroom."

  
"If you need to use the bathroom, Maximoff, you should go now." David and Peter jumped apart as Erik's voice filled the hallway in one easy swing. The two mutants were pale in the face as the metal-bender was practically hovering over them, left brow raised with his arms folded behind his back.

  
"Shit, dude! Warning next time, the fastest man alive can still have a heart attack," Peter retorted with an eye-roll, crossing his ankles. David rubbed the back of his neck nervously, looking down at his shoes.

  
"Language, kid," Erik's tone was whip-sharp and on point as he rolled his eyes. "And I understand you're Haller's bodyguard and all, but I'm sure he'll let you walk away for a bit if you need it."

  
"Yeah, yeah," David agreed with a weak chuckle, still not looking up. "I'll be fine on my own, Peter, if you need to go."

  
"I'm fine, and I'm not his bodyguard," Peter clarified, looking up at Erik. "David doesn't need a bodyguard, he can kick my ass if he really wanted to."

  
"If I really wanted to, which I don't," David added, rapidly searching his brain for a subject change. "I didn't know you and Professor Xavier were back, Mr. Lehnsherr," once he had it he went with it, "Do we have new recruits?"

  
"Sadly, no," Erik said with a shake of his head. "The few we managed to locate are happy where they are, Charles didn't have the heart to convince them otherwise."

  
"Bummer," Peter said with a frown, "but hey, if they're happy they're happy right? And times have changed; mutants are more accepted nowadays."

  
"Not always," Erik corrected with a thin smile.

  
"Not always, but more now than when you and Xavier were young," Peter stood his ground with a shrug, David bringing his legs up to his chest.

  
"Agree to disagree."

  
"You disagree, I'm not agreeing to anything."

  
"So," David stepped in when he felt it was getting a little tense again, looking from Peter to Erik, "you're leading the training session tomorrow morning, right? Raven said today's was the passing of the torch, are you going to teach us better ways to defend ourselves?"

  
"A little bit of everything, to be honest. I was wondering, Haller, just how many personalities do you possess? The medication you take, Hank said it helps keep them in check without dampening your powers."

  
David nodded, "Yeah, I mean they can still come up on their own every now and again but it's not as bad. I get along with most of them; I don't really know how many there are, Cyndi is the one I talk to the most."

  
"And they all have their own unique mutations in addition to the ones you already possess?" Erik asked.

  
"Yes, sir."

  
"Why do you want to know?" Peter couldn't help but inquire. His tone wasn't pressing, just curious.

  
"Because I have to say I find your situation interesting," Erik admitted. "I've never met a young mutant with so much raw energy before, and with your condition-"

  
"Mental illness, you can say it, sir," David assured with a light smile. "I know I'm fucking insane, I've come to terms with it a long time ago."

  
Erik's answering grin was amused, "I see Cyndi is not the only one with spunk. No wonder you and Maximoff are friends."

  
"Is that a compliment?" Peter was smirking now. Erik didn't really talk to him much, even when they were at the same table for dinner. To hear him possibly praising the speedster in some way, shape, or form made Peter's stomach flutter.

  
David's smile broadened, but he said nothing.

  
"Backhanded but yes," Erik said, "You talk a lot."

  
"David likes that I talk a lot."

  
"He does most of the talking for me in conversations, so I can sit and listen and not miss a thing," David added, Peter, handing him his shades.

  
"You two are very close," Erik echoed once more, looking from Peter to David. "Speed and telepathy: what a pair indeed."

  
"My stuff makes him look better too, so..." Peter laughed when David elbowed him in the ribs.

  
"Shut it, man."

  
"Make me."

  
"I'll see if you two are really compatible powers-wise," Erik said finally, turning on his heel. "My training session will focus mostly on one-on-one sparring. I think I'll have you two face off, see how well you two know each other's abilities. It could help Charles and I prep the sentinels for the next team simulation."

  
"Okay, fair," Peter threw his arm around David's shoulders, "I promise I'll go easy on you, buddy. I won't knock those pretty little pearls out of your mouth, promise."

  
"Fuck off," David almost forgot they weren't alone, as he was this close to leaning in and kissing Peter. Instead, he opted to elbow the speedster in the ribs again.

  
"Children," Erik shook his head as he turned on his feet and walked away, hands still folded behind his back. "They remind me of someone...well," this part he whispered to himself, "more like someones."

  
David Haller and Peter Maximoff reminded Erik Lehnsherr of himself and Charles Xavier, back when they were young men leading the charge. When they were young men engaged in a very...intimate relationship.

  
Why though? Those two were joined at the hip, yes, but they were friends. Why would they remind Erik of his relationship with Charles, from then and even now? And why was it that when he looked at David, he saw Charles?

  
The shape of his nose, his cheekbones, and his eyes. They weren't the same shade of blue, but both telepaths had very bright blue eyes. Once upon a time, Erik firmly believed no one else could possess such bright blue eyes in comparison to Charles Xavier.

  
And now, now there was a kid with eyes almost as bright as Charles's. A random observation, but one nonetheless.

  
One that remained with Erik for the rest of the day, and rest of the week as well.

 

  
...

 

  
"Do you think our parents will ever get back together?" David asked Peter one morning, both still laying in the telepath's bed.

  
It was a lazy Sunday morning. Both boys were still exhausted from yesterday's training session. Erik kept his promise about pushing the team to their limits; he didn't play softball, as evident by how David's legs still ached despite sleeping for ten hours straight.

  
That, and how Peter had to be dragged into bed by his boyfriend because he couldn't pick himself up from the floor after kicking off his shoes.

  
Peter slowly blinked his dark umber brown eyes open, arms wrapped around David's waist. He pressed a soft kiss to the telepath's cheek before responding, "Depends, what's got you asking?" He asked, smiling when David made a face.

  
"They're talking more and more, sometimes they take dinner in my dad's study because they're in the middle of a chess match. Small stuff, you know?"

  
"I've noticed too," Peter admitted, David shifting a bit so that they were facing each other. "Maybe they are, maybe they're just getting along again. I'm kind of hoping it's the former."

  
"Really? Why?"

  
"Because my dad obviously still really loves your dad. He stayed, Davi. He could have left, disappeared off the face of the planet again. Your dad wouldn't have stopped him; the fact that he stayed was because he wanted to, I think it says a lot."

  
"Me too," David agreed, running a hand through Peter's unruly morning bedhead. "The way your dad talks about my dad, how he looks at him...he still feels something. It wouldn't weird you out, though?"

  
"Weird me out?"

  
"If our parents start dating, and we're dating...like if they get married, we'll be brothers," David tried his best to explain. "People might talk, say stuff."

  
"And I care why?" Peter raised a brow. "If that were to happen, would you break up with me?"

  
"Hell no," David said with a shake of his head, "I love you."

  
"I love you too. So if our parents get back together and tie the knot, which really could happen, doesn't mean we have to stop seeing each other. I don't care if people talk shit, I don't care if we get weird looks," Peter began, cupping David's face with one hand. "I love you, I want to be with you and the only way I can think of that would get us to stop seeing each other...is if you decided to call it quits. If you wanted to go back to being friends, cool I'd be fine with that."

  
"Only if I wanted to?"

  
"Yeah, because I really can't see myself wanting to break up with you," Peter said with a smile. "I...ha, we're such a cliche rom-com right now, but I do mean it when I say I love you. It scares me sometimes, just how much I'm willing to do for you, David."

  
The telepath swallowed hard, but he didn't end the conversation then and there.

  
"I was willing to die facing Apocalypse for you," The silver-haired boy continued, "I got my sisters, I got my mom and my friends, I know...but I went after Apocalypse knowing I could die and I still went for it. Because all I wanted was to save you. I thought about what could happen if he won, and I couldn't stomach it. If he won, I'd lose you forever and I didn't want that. You're my best friend, you know me better than I know myself sometimes, and...I don't know, ha, I just feel like you were meant for me. Maybe you're not the one, and again sounding like a cheesy rom-com here yeah you can rip me about it later, but we are meant to be. I believe that, and as long as you want me, want to be with me I'll be here. I love you, and that's not going to go away anytime soon."

  
David threw his arms around Peter's neck and drew him into a deep kiss. He bit the speedster's full, lower lip so that their tongues could dance away without a care, Peter's arms folding around David's waist. Their clothes were scattered everywhere on the floor apart from their boxers, though how those managed to stay on was a mystery. Hands ran over hips, toes brushed along ankles, mouths tasted mouths.

  
Peter was soon pinned to the bed by David, the telepath straddling his hips. "You are something else, Peter Maximoff," he said, eyes shining. The speedster grinned.

  
"Love you too, Davi," he got out before the two were locking lips again, Peter's hands on David's hips.

  
"David, David excuse me for the bother so early in the morning but I wanted to-Oh!"

  
The young mutants were sent toppling to the floor, alarmed that they were caught off guard so easily. Peter landed on the floor, David landed on top of Peter, and the comforter was left as a leaning tower of Fabrizza over the pillows. Both groaned and rolled around to sit up, Peter in gray boxers, David in black.

  
"I'm so sorry," Charles's voice caused the couple to freeze in place, eyes wide. Charles Xavier looked stunned: jaw slack, eyes wide, right hand frozen halfway up to his lips. He looked as if someone dumped a bucket of ice water over his head, pale and stiff.

  
"Oh, well would you look at that," Erik decided then to put his two cents, smirking with his hands away in his pants pockets, "I was wrong. You two aren't just very close friends after all."

  
'Fuck.' David and Peter thought together at the same time, unable to cover themselves up.

  
Great, just great. Their dads had to find out they were dating...by finding them almost about to bang.

  
How. Fucking. Fantastic.

 

  
...

 

  
"So you two are dating," Charles said, it sounding more like a question than a statement. He looked from Peter to David, ocean blue eyes patiently waiting for either to respond.

  
Before Peter could gather his words, David went first, "Yeah. We are, we've been dating for about six months now."

  
"Shortly after Apocalypse's defeat," Erik guessed, though it sounded more like a statement than a question. He was standing behind Charles, casting a shadow on the carpet of the other man's study.

  
Peter nodded, "I've liked him longer than that, but yeah."

  
"Why didn't you tell me?" Charles asked David softly, expression confused. "You've been opening up so much as of late, and you seem happy."

  
"I am, I just...I wanted something for myself," David began, rubbing the back of his neck. "Everyone here knows my business because of what happened with Apocalypse. I'm mentally ill, everyone knows that; I don't have full control over my powers, I don't even know all of them yet; everyone knows that; I spent six years in a mental institution; everyone knows that; I was possessed by two parasites who wanted control over my body; everyone knows that. Everyone knows my life story, that wasn't a choice I made. I just wanted something for myself, just one thing." He looked over at Peter, frown curving upwards into a smile. "And I chose Peter. I didn't want everyone to know everything about our relationship. Not because I'm ashamed, I just wanted some privacy. I know how everyone feels on a daily basis, it sucks that I can't help invading their privacy because I'm a telepath. The fewer people knew, the better off I thought we would be."

  
"And I went along with it," Peter added, taking David's hand in his. "I get where he's coming from, he talked to me about it and I see nothing wrong with it. If people come up and ask, we'll tell them the truth. If they don't, we won't say anything."

  
"...I'm sorry about that, David," Charles said after being quiet for a few minutes. "I wish I could have been better equipped to handle the leaks. The last thing I wanted was for you to feel as if you didn't have control over your life. You've struggled with that for so long, I wanted you to have a fresh start here."

  
"I did get a fresh start," David politely interrupted, "I have friends here, somehow I've managed to not scare everyone away. I have friends, I go to school, I'm getting the help I didn't get at Clockworks, my best friend is also my boyfriend...and I have a family again," he took a deep breath and looked at Peter again, "I have a family again."

  
"Davi...you're going to tell him? Really?" Peter asked, looking a bit worried.

  
"I have to, Peter," David replied, swallowing. "I can only keep so many secrets," he squeezed the speedster's hand in his before meeting Charles's eyes. "Professor Xavier...Charles, there's something else about me you don't know."

  
Charles sat up a bit straighter in his chair, and even Erik leaned forward a bit. The metal-bender placed a hand to the back of Charles's chair; an old habit, maybe?

  
"David," The older telepath said, tone steady and light, "What is it?"

 

  
...

 

  
"Well, that went well," David said with a heavy sigh, running a hand through his short mane of brown hair.

  
Peter wrapped his arms around David's waist, pulling him close so the telepath could rest his head on his shoulder. "He didn't try to deny it," he pointed out. David let out a weak laugh.

  
"Yeah, but he didn't look so happy to find out either."

  
"Neither did my dad."

  
"I can't believe you told Erik right after I told Charles."

  
"I said we're in this together, remember?" Peter reminded the telepath wistfully, pressing a soft kiss to his temple. "It was only a matter of time before I blew up randomly and told him at a bad time. At least Charles was there to keep the peace."

  
"I know, I know," David buried his face away in Peter's neck. "I guess...part of me was hoping he'd say more, you know? Or say something period, because all he did was stare. It made me mad for a split second; I wanted to ask why he gave me away. Did he and my biological mom not want me, was it over the Shadow King? Do he give me away to protect me...? So many things I wanted to ask."

  
"You can ask him, Davi. Just give him some time," Peter insisted softly, rocking the telepath back and forth. "He probably has to work it out for himself too, I mean even if he's the most powerful mind in the world I highly doubt he expected to see you again. Small fucking world."

  
"I never thought I'd meet him either. I thought Charles Xavier was just this guy who wanted to look out for mutants, help us understand our powers and feel safe. To find out he's also my dad, well you know because I told you that it fucking blew my mind."

  
"Yeah...it was the first thing we bonded over: missing dads."

  
That comment got David to smile, even if it was rather tiny. That alone made Peter smile too.

  
"...I heard a bit about what went through Erik's mind, when you told him," David admitted, sitting up slightly so he locked eyes with his boyfriend. "Do you want to know?"

  
"No, not really," Peter replied, "I mean I do, but at the same time I want to hear it from him."

  
"Fair enough."

  
"Though can you tell me if it was good or bad? Like an inkling?"

  
David chewed on his lower lip, "It wasn't bad concerning you," he began, choosing his words more carefully, "it was more bad on his behalf. The bad he focused on was on himself, such as not knowing you were his son. That's all I can tell you without spoiling everything."

  
Peter sighed, "That doesn't sound too bad."

  
"It wasn't, from what I heard. I couldn't hear anything on my dad's end."

  
"...How about we get out of here for a bit?" Peter suggested, taking David's hand in his.

  
"Where would we go?"

  
"Wherever you want to."

 

  
...

 

  
David rolled his eyes, hand outstretched. "Don't be a chicken now, Pete. Let's go."

  
"Why can't I just run us there? Why do we have to fly?" Peter protested, crossing his arms.

  
"You run us everywhere, man. You run us everywhere, you legit carry me everywhere. Let me do something for you for once."

  
"You already do enough for me. You're dating me, for one thing."

  
"Apart from the dating, genius. Come on," the telepath softened his expression. "Do you trust me? Not to drop you?"

  
"I trust you more than anyone else in this fucking school."

  
"Then take my hand," David wriggled his index finger and thumb, "if you trust me, you'll take my hand."

  
The speedster was silent for a few minutes, biting his lower lip. Peter then dropped his stance and sighed, "Okay." He slid his hand into David's, the paleness of his skin obvious against his boyfriend's slightly more tanned complexion.

  
"I got you," David assured before he pulled.

  
For someone so skinny, David Haller was quite strong. Peter was on his back, arms wrapped securely around his neck. His legs wrapped around the telepath's waist for comfort, shades pulled down to cover his eyes. "W-whoa!"

  
"Hold on tight now!"

  
And they were now in the air. David kept his arms outstretched at forty-degree angles, the wind playing with his tousled brown hair. Peter's umber brown eyes were squeezed shut, heart racing. "Shit, shit...shit!" He hissed, forehead pressed to David's shoulder.

  
"Calm down, babe," David said softly. "It's like when you're carrying me. It's a little too much at first, but just calm down and breathe. I got you."

  
"..."

  
"I got you, Peter. I got you," David repeated.

  
"...You got me...you got me, yeah you got me," Peter took a few deep breaths, in through his nose then out through his mouth. He waited until his pulse slowed down, regulated itself before opening his eyes. He blinked a couple of times, thankful his shades were over his eyes.

  
"Well? What do you think?"

  
"It's...wow," Peter breathed, jaw dropping.

  
Everything looked tiny from up here. The cars resembled ants, the buildings in the distance looked like matchboxes and the streets discarded ribbons. The lights came in and out like fireflies, the skies so thick and fluffy someone might be tempted to jump on them like pillows.

  
The details weren't as sharp, but they were almost ghostly: one minute there, the other not anymore.

  
Peter was built for speed, so he never really thought about the distance from high up. He was so used to just seeing through his eyes.

  
So this is what it's like, from David's. David didn't have super speed, but he could fly. And the world can look so different from so high up.

  
"Wow is right," David laughed, throwing his head back. "I...when I was a kid, I remember wanting to fly so badly because I wanted to be closer to the stars. To touch them, to feel them, to talk to them. Even now, being up here is like getting away from it all. No one can reach me, no one can hurt me up here." The telepath's expression was a mix of nostalgia and regret.

  
Nostalgia, in the sense that astrology was a way David bonded with his foster father. Why he still kept the Haller surname, despite having no real attachment to it.

  
Regret, in the sense that he sometimes still felt the need to hide. To run away, afraid of what he could do.

  
"David..."

  
"I was lying earlier, I don't want to know why he gave me away. If he gave me away," David bit his lower lip, looking down. "I don't want to know how much he hated me, that I was a mistake or whatever he thought about me. I don't want to know why even my biological mother hated me."

  
"You don't know that, Davi, you don't know that."

  
"Your father didn't give you up, Peter. He just didn't know. Erik had no idea, he didn't choose to give you away. Charles did, he did and..."

  
"You're pretty," Peter whispered, lips at David's right ear. "You're pretty, David, you're loved."

  
"Am I?"

  
"Yes, yes you are. Storm loves you, Scott and Jean, Kurt loves you, Jubes too. I love you," Peter gently squeezed the telepath's shoulder, not as afraid of being dropped from such a great height. "I love you, you are loved. If and when Charles decides to talk to you about it, I'll be right there. Whatever happens, I'll be right there, and if turns out he made a dick move...well, I'll love you enough for two."

  
"Peter-"

  
"I'll give you all the love I got, Davi. All that I have left, it's all yours. But don't think you already know why he gave you up. For all we know, he did it to protect you. Maybe Charles knew you wouldn't have a normal life with him around, so he gave you to a family that would. And they loved you, didn't they? The Hallers; you kept their last name."

  
"Yeah...Amy, Mom and Dad, I wasn't theirs but they loved me anyway. Even when I was going psycho."

  
"That's what matters, that even with all the bullshit you've had to deal with...there were people who still loved you. Amy, Mr. and Mrs. Haller, Lenny, Syd, and now us. It doesn't matter if one person doesn't feel the same; you got five or six making up for it."

  
"..."

  
Peter hugged David as best as he could, pressing a soft kiss to his neck. "You're pretty, Davi, you're loved."

 

  
...

 

  
David blinked when Peter tossed a small, plastic ring towards him. The telepath caught it mid-toss, cupping it carefully between his palms. "What's this?" He asked, even though he could tell what it was clearly by looking at it.

  
The two were outside the local mall, the night still lively and chatty despite it being almost midnight. The stores inside were still open, shoppers carrying multiple bags or throwing away food wrappers on their way to the parking lot.

  
David and Peter had about seventy dollars between them, so they shopped a bit: David was wearing a new sweatshirt, navy blue with a yellow triangle in the center, and Peter was sporting a new cap, navy blue as well with a gray roadrunner on the front. The leftover twenty-five went to burgers and a chocolate milkshake they shared; now they were outside, letting the food fuzziness settle in with some fresh, cool air kissing their faces.

  
And apparently, Peter had dished out twenty-five cents to win a plastic ring from one of the machines.

  
"What it is: a ring," Peter said with a nod, hands away in his pockets. David laughed.

  
"I'm aware it's a ring, that question was supposed to get you to tell me why you bought me a ring," the telepath clarified, getting a Peter Maximoff cheeky grin in return.

  
"Oh. Oh! Oh, oh okay I get it now," he played along, leaning against the nearest railing. He bounced off the balls of his feet, lower lip between his teeth. "Okay so here's my explanation: I got you a ring...because I wanted to."

  
"Why though?" David tried again, tilting his head to the side. He popped the ring out of the small, plastic container it came in. It was plastic painted gray, and in the center was a plastic ruby. It was light, easy for young children to swallow and choke on, and actually prettier than some of the most expensive jewelry put on display in stores. David slid it onto his left ring finger, holding his hand up against the glow of the streetlight a few feet away.

  
Not a bad fit, and it matched the t-shirt he was wearing underneath his new hoodie.

  
Peter was looking off into the distance, hands still in his pockets. He was half listening to whatever song was blasting out of his earbuds, the tongue of his cap pulled over his umber brown eyes. He shrugged, "Just wanted to," was all he said.

  
David, if he was a different person, would have been annoyed at Peter's aloofness. He clearly was avoiding giving a direct answer to a simple question.

  
But David wasn't a different person, he was David Haller. He was David Haller: telepath, mentally ill nutcase, and Peter Maximoff's boyfriend.

  
So he didn't have to get the answer out of the silver-haired boy. He had a feeling he knew why Peter bought him a ring.

  
The telepath walked over to Peter. The speedster met his eyes and raised a curious brow, trying to keep a smile down. David didn't bother hiding his as he kissed Peter on the cheek and wrapped his arms around his shoulders, pressing his face into Peter's short, soft hair.

  
"I love you, loser," David whispered, closing his bright baby blue eyes. His smile broadened when he felt Peter's arms fold around his waist, keeping him close.

  
"I love you too, you maniac."

 

  
...

 

  
When the young couple returned to the Xavier manor, they were surprised to see the lights of the main room still on. It was almost two in the morning; most would be out by now. Peter already let his mom know he was sleeping over at David's tonight. His sister Wanda was going to be home in a month, and he was nothing less than excited to introduce her to Jean, Scott, Jubilee, Kurt, Storm, and most of all David.

  
No one was supposed to be up at this hour. Charles had a curfew set up, and for the most part, the students followed it. So what was going on?

  
David took Peter's hand in his; they both took a deep breath; they looked at one another for a few minutes before they crossed the threshold of the front door, peeking around corners to see what was going on.

  
To find Charles Xavier and Erik Lehnsherr in the main room, both looking partially annoyed with their arms crossed.

  
Peter blinked. David looked from his father to Erik, confused. "Okay...?"

  
"Where have you two been?" Charles demanded, tone steady yet sharp at the same time. "It's almost two in the morning and nothing. No calls, no way to know where you two ran off to."

  
"Wait, you guys were-" David began only to be caught off by Erik, who was sporting a full-on scowl.

  
"Of course we were worried," he hissed, eyes narrowed dangerously. "You two just went and disappeared! For hours! None of your friends knew about this, and Charles couldn't locate David via mind link because he had it blocked on his end."

  
"It's not like we did it on purpose, we were j-" Peter tried to pick up where his boyfriend left off, only to be cut off yet again though this time by Charles.

  
"We understand if you two went off to let out some steam, with what you told us and our reactions...believe me, we were all trying to gather our thoughts on the matter," the older telepath explained, "Disappearing without a trace, however, isn't the answer. You two could have been in danger and we wouldn't know it! We would be left with pounding headaches and no clues to your whereabouts."

  
"Didn't know you cared," David said with an eye-roll. Charles softened his tone.

  
"Of course I care, David. I always did."

  
"Yeah, when you thought I was just David Haller: another mutant you saved from the streets. Not David Haller: the son you gave away and never tried to find again."

  
"Watch your tongue, boy," Erik warned, a hand to Charles's back. "You don't know the full story."

  
"Maybe we don't, but that still doesn't change the fact that Charles did give David up," Peter pointed out, an arm around his boyfriend's shoulders. "He gave him up, didn't try to find him...how else is that supposed to look to David?"

  
"I had reasons to do what I did," Charles reasoned, "believe me, boys, the last thing I wanted was to give up my only son." His bright blue eyes locked with David's, "I...I had my suspicions, yes, but I assumed it was just me wishing I could have done something, anything, different. Wishing I could have done the right thing without having to give up the best gift any human could ever have: a child."

  
David swallowed hard, eyes burning. Peter noticed the slight crack in his boyfriend's mask and squeezed his shoulder gently in comfort. "What were your reasons? Can you tell me now, or you're going to pull the 'When you're older' card bullshit?"

 

Charles sighed. Erik moved his hand to the telepath's shoulder. "Charles, you don't have to right now..."

  
"I should though, Erik," Charles said in return, looking at up his old friend. "It's about time I am honest with David, as he was honest with me."

  
"Then Peter and I can leave the room," Erik suggested, only for Peter to roll his eyes.

  
"I'm staying right here with him, Dad," it tasted weird, that word, on Peter's tongue but he got it out. "Whatever it is, I'll handle it with him."

  
"David...is that what you want?" Charles asked, not bothering to challenge Peter's stance on this. David nodded.

  
"Yeah, whatever it is...Peter stays. I want him here."

  
"Alright then. I suppose I should start from the beginning; shortly after you were born..."

 

  
...

 

  
"So you gave me up...to protect me," David began slowly, wiping at his eyes.

  
"I'm afraid that even though I defeated the Shadow King in the astral plane," Charles said, setting his glass down on the table. He looked at his son with sad blue eyes, "he wasn't one to give up so easily. I feared that if you did express mutant abilities in the future, he would target you. He would target you, your mother, everyone around me. I believed that if I could get you away, that if you grew up in a safe, happy home with a loving family far, far away from me that he...that he would never find you. I didn't think his consciousness could survive and then latch on to you, to use you as a host until he was strong enough to emerge once again."

  
"Like a parasite," Erik noted, scoffing in complete disgust. "He used David's mind as a feeding ground."

  
"Yes, he did," Charles agreed with a soft nod. "By the time I entrusted you to the Hallers, David, he was already taking refuge in your mind. He altered your memories thus altering your perception of reality, he planned to take over your mind and use your powers as his own. He wanted to turn you into his puppet."

  
"As Apocalypse did," David recalled with a shudder. "And he did get away with that, for a while."

  
"...I'm so sorry, David."

  
"What happened to his mom?" Peter asked, holding David's hand over his knee.

  
"Gabrielle, she...she died," Charles confessed, swallowing hard. "I'm afraid I don't know much about how it happened; I know that she lost her life in a terrible fire, it consumed her entire home, left nothing but ashes. She was a good woman; kind, caring, intelligent...you're so much like her. She hated having to give you up, but she lived with it knowing that you were in a good home. A good home, a loving family; you were safe."

  
"...Yeah, Mr. and Mrs. Haller, and Amy too, they were good to me," David said. "You, you just handed me over to them and they agreed."

  
"Just like that, yes."

  
"Parents will do anything to protect their children," Erik said under his breath, looking away. "Even if it means they have to give them up; the safety and well-being outweigh the time lost."

  
'He's right,' Peter shared with David via mind link, 'If Charles and Gabrielle had kept you, who knows what would have happened. It sounds wrong, I know, but...'

  
'No, it doesn't,' David argued, 'The Shadow King...he fucked me over a lot, Pete. And even though he's out of my head, what he did still sticks with me. Will for the rest of my life; all the shit I've gone through, it could have been ten thousand times worse if Mom and Dad kept me. I could have gotten them killed.'

  
'You're safe now, Davi. Here with us, with me.'

  
'I know, and if I could change everything I wouldn't. Not if it means if I would lose you.' David smiled as he thought this, looking at Peter. '...No one knows what it's like, to be the bad man...the sad man.'

  
'Maybe, but now you don't have to be the bad or sad man anymore,' Peter pointed out. 'You can be just...you.'

  
'Do they remind you of someone, old friend?' Erik couldn't help asking, not too worried about Peter and David overhearing him. Not all mind links intersect. 'Or to be more specific, someones?'

  
Charles couldn't help the small smile that crossed his lips, though he shook his head. 'Not at all, Erik. Not at all...'

 

  
...

 

  
Peter rested his head on David's chest, dark umber brown eyes focused on the stars above their heads. David's hand gently caressed the silver-haired boy's arm up and down, baby blue eyes closed.

  
The couple was up in a tree, the thicker branches twisted into unique loops to form some sort of hammock. The wood was surprisingly soft against their more angular, sharp bodies, not a single cloud in the dark blue, star-dotted skies.

  
The speedster was comfortable with the slow, serene atmosphere they had at the moment, listening to David sing 'Behind Blue Eyes' softly into his ear.

  
'I finally got that singing I've been wanting,' Peter gloated via mind-link, smirking when David lightly flicked his forehead.

  
'Shut up, sit back and enjoy the concert or I'll stop.'

  
'Roger, roger.'

**Author's Note:**

> I DO NOT own any of the properties used in the making of this piece. I am merely doing this for fun, not profit! I love Legion from the comics and TV show, I love Quicksilver from the comics and from the Fox X-Men films, and so I thought they would be an ideal couple!  
> This is my first time writing for this cute yet underrated ship, so please bear with me! Tell me what you think via comments, kudos and other forms of support are greatly appreciated! Thank you for giving this a try! ^.^  
> Again, I DO NOT own any of the properties used/mentioned in this piece. All I own is the idea to bring these two X-Men mediums together.


End file.
